Harry Potter y el Ojo de Fuego
by Cerise27
Summary: ultimo año en Hogwarts. El vinculo que les une a todos ellos será desvelado: Harry, Draco, Albus, Voldemort...que tendran en común? Capítulo 2: un regalo muy especial para Harry.. Amor, odio y aventura para los adolescentes de 17 años.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:**

La noche se presentaba despejada. El caluroso día que había muerto hacía unas horas no parecía querer dar tregua, e incluso en la oscuridad, en ausencia de sol, hacía un calor bochornoso del que ninguno de los habitantes de Surrey se podía librar con facilidad. Privet Drive estaba tan silencioso como siempre, y la cosa no era muy diferente en el número cuatro. Las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par, con la esperanza de que alguna brisa inexistente refrescara la sala. Se respiraba un aire tranquilo en la cocina de los Dursley, la televisión, a un volumen razonable, retransmitía un programa de humor al que Dudley miraba con toda la concentración de la que disponía. Petunia se hallaba preparando una taza de café para Vernon, el cual miraba distraído, junto a su estúpido hijo, el televisor. La rutina de los Dursley no se vio interrumpida en toda la velada, hasta que una lechuza pardusca entró de forma patizamba por la ventana, yendo a parar justo a la cabeza de tío Vernon:

-¡POTTER¡¡TE TENGO DICHO QUE NO QUIERO SUCIOS ENGENDROS COMO ESTOS EN MI CASA!!

Un chico delgado, de 16 años, que parecía haber crecido un par de centímetros en ese verano, de profundos ojos verdes almendrados y una cicatriz en forma de rayo bajó corriendo las escaleras. En menos de un minuto, Harry Potter había llegado a la entrada de la cocina, y miraba con sorpresa la escena:

- ¿Qué es esto, chico?- preguntó el señor Dursley, una vez pudo zafarse del animal enredado en sus cabellos ya canosos.

- Es una carta- respondió Harry, un tanto exasperado, y añadió con curiosidad- ¿para quién es?

Tío Vernon miró a Harry de forma que parecía querer matarle allí mismo, su cara estaba del color berenjena y sus pequeños ojos parecían que iban a estallar en breves momentos.

- No es para nosotros, evidentemente. Nuestra familia no se mezcla con gente de tu calaña... - acto seguido extendió la carta hacia a Harry, que la cogió sin más y añadió:

-Por mucho que te duela reconocerlo, estáis relacionados con el mundo mágico hasta las cejas – respondió Harry envalentonado, sabiendo que aquel hombre no podría hacerle ya un solo rasguño - Y ahora, para tu desgracia, lo estáis más aún.

Tío Vernon bufó como si fuera un toro y se volvió para meterse en la salita. Seguramente no había olvidado la advertencia de Moody en la estación de un par de años atrás. Le lanzó a su sobrino la carta y acto seguido cerró la puerta de la salita detrás de sí dando un portazo. Esto le dio la oportunidad a Harry de subir las escaleras tan rápido como pudo. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, cerró la puerta, se tiró bocabajo en la cama y leyó el sobre:

_Harry Potter, nº 4 de Privet Drive, little Whinning, Surrey._

Miró si tenía remitente, pero no lo encontró. Así, Harry se disponía a abrir el sobre, cuando una lechuza blanca cruzó la ventana abierta. Era Hedwig.

-Hola, Hedwig- dijo Harry cariñosamente a su lechuza, y viendo que tenía una carta atada a la pata preguntó-¿qué me traes, pequeña?

La lechuza del joven extendió la pata. Harry pudo leer la letra de Ron, su mejor amigo. Dejó esta carta al lado, porque quería saber de quién era el sobre tan extraño que había llegado a él de manos de su tío. Lo abrió y sacó un pergamino cuidadosamente doblado, desde sus dobleces cayó otro más pequeño. El primero rezaba:

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Le informamos que se requiere su presencia en la escuela, para lo cual tomará el expreso de Howgarts, que saldrá de la estación King´s Cross el próximo 31 de agosto a las 11 de la mañana. _

Atte: Minerva McGonagall, directora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Harry dejó caer la carta, lo que acababa de leer significaba que la escuela no sería cerrada, a pesar de los sucesos de hacía unas semanas. En lo más profundo de su ser, comenzaron a brotar sentimientos variados. Toda su vida académica en Hogwarts pasó ante sus ojos rápidamente: el momento en que conoció a sus amigos, el ogro, la cámara secreta, Ginny Weasley, su padrino, Hagrid, el baile de Navidad, el velo, las largas charlas con Dumbledore y…Snape. Una lágrima fría cayó por su rostro al pensar que aquello para lo que había nacido quedaba muy lejos de hacerse realidad, no estudiaría para ser auror. Ya lo había decidido. Ese año no regresaría a su amado colegio, a su hogar. Un fugaz destello de ideas macabras cruzó su mente en un instante. No pudo olvidar todo el odio que sentía… ¡qué frustración¡Qué impotencia! Y todo era por culpa de Snape. No se lo perdonaría en la vida... Harry dio un puñetazo a la puerta del armario, que estaba semiabierta, y rebotó contra la pared, lo que produjo un sobresalto en la sala de estar de los Dursley.

- ¡No! - Gritó Harry - No puede ser, esto es aún un sueño…

Eso mismo se había repetido durante días y días, pero en verdad estaba convencido de que el dolor que sentía era verdadero, era realidad, estaba presente, tanto, que incluso le dolía al respirar, podía sentirlo incluso a su alrededor.

Inmediatamente cogió un pluma de la mesilla de noche, se incorporó en la cama y cogió un pergamino, pero ¿a quién iba a quejarse¿A quién le contaría que desde que Dumbledore muriera no había tenido una sola noche de tranquilidad?

Tomó la carta de Ron que decía:

_¡Harry!  
Espero que estés bien en casa de tus tíos, que no te estén molestando mucho, y que tengas ya el baúl preparado! Mañana en la tarde iremos a buscarte, para que vengas a la boda de mi hermano y Fleur. ¡Aquí la gente está muy emocionada! Estos días los pasaremos bien, ya veras, como en los viejos tiempo… Hermione ya está aquí. Ambos tenemos muchas ganas de verte. _

_¡Hasta mañana colega! _

Dio una patada a la mesilla, de la que cayeron unas cuantas cartas atadas con hilo mágico. En verdad Harry estaba ilusionado por Hill, pero no creía estar dispuesto a pasar en tan poco tiempo de una tristeza y soledad sin igual a sonreír en una boda. Tenía que hacerlo por sus amigos, y por la única familia que ahora le quedaba: los Weasleys. Las cartas caídas de la mesilla correspondían a sus amigos Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Hagrid y el señor Weasley, que le decían continuamente que no se preocupara, que pronto irían a buscarle y que solo estaría con sus tíos las dos primeras semanas del verano, como mucho. Se estaban retrasando, y Harry no se sentía capaz de abandonar la casa de sus tíos por sí mismo, sin lugar a donde ir, así que esperaba ansioso que fueran a recogerle. Le habían pedido disculpas por carta, pero no le explicaron los motivos de la tardanza por si la carta era confiscada. Harry se sentía frustrado, como en años anteriores, cuando en verano no tuvo noticias de sus amigos. Cierto era que ahora leía el Profeta de cabo a rabo para enterarse de todo, pero como bien supo Harry en el curso pasado y el anterior, no podía fiarse de la información, porque el ministerio podía estar ocultando asuntos. Con Scrimgeour como ministro, Harry había comprobado que la verdad podía quedar muy lejos de ser revelada en el periódico diario. Miró a Hedwig un buen rato mientras devoraba un ratón de campo que había traído poco antes de llegar con la carta de Ron. "Bueno amiga, si no vienen mañana a buscarnos, tendremos que echar a volar por nosotros mismos..." cogió una pluma y escribió detrás del pergamino de Ron lo siguiente:

_Hola Ron,  
Me alegra saber que tu hermano ya está lo suficientemente bien para celebrar la boda. Yo estoy impaciente por regresar a tu casa... Así que no tardéis en venir a por nosotros porque si no me iré por mi cuenta.  
Saludos de Harry._

Se agachó para recoger del suelo el fajo de cartas y lo volvió a dejar encima de la mesa, y se encontró de frente con la foto de sus padres, y al lado la de su padrino Sirius...Sin querer recordó una de esas pesadillas que tanto le perseguían últimamente en sus sueños, aunque deseaba no tener que pensar en ellos, porque le dolía, pero no podía evitarlo. La pasada noche Harry soñó que veía a Sirius caer tras el velo, y no había nadie más en la habitación, solo él y Sirius... Harry corría para rescatar a su padrino, pero una fuerza invisible le retenía pegado al suelo, y solo cuando ya había atravesado el velo pudo liberarse, aunque ya era demasiado tarde...

Una lágrima salada cayó por su rostro y vino a estrellarse en la foto de su padre, que tenía ahora sujeta. Se la limpió rápidamente e hizo como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si se quisiera ocultar a él mismo que había estado a punto de llorar por sus padres... Entonces le vino a la memoria la profecía... Eso era precisamente en lo que menos quería pensar, ya la muerte de su padrino era dolorosa, pero pensar que todo había sido por su culpa era aún peor. Solo quería olvidar... Dejó la carta sobre la mesilla, se quitó las gafas y se durmió profundamente.

Harry estaba de pie enfrente del profesor Dumbledore. Este le sonreía, pero sus ojos, cansados y tristes, dejaban traslucir que él ya sabía que estaba muerto. De repente cambió el lugar y se vio a sí mismo con la navaja rota de Sirius en la mano frente a una puerta que le resultaba familiar: la puerta que no pudieron abrir durante su escapada al Ministerio. Luego todo cambió de nuevo, y vio a Voldemort delante de él, riéndose, le decía que era un iluso que creía todo lo que le mostraba cuando soñaba... Y entonces¡un grito desgarrador!

Harry se levantó sobresaltado, el grito no se iba de su cabeza, no se iba...¡porque aún estaban gritando! Era tía Petunia, gritaba como una histérica desde la habitación de al lado... Oyó pasos que provenían de tío Vernon, los pasos sigilosos de su tía y unos que no reconoció, aunque supo que llevaba unas pesadas botas...

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama, cogió su varita del escritorio y salió a ver que pasaba. Se encontró con algo que nuca en su vida hubiera imaginado ver...  
Dos mortífa gos entraron en la casa, maniataron a tía Petunia, convirtieron en un cerdo a su primo y ahora apuntaban al corazón de tío Vernon con la varita. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Harry había salido de la habitación y los había sorprendido por detrás en el pasillo:

-¡Expelliarmus!- gritó, y sus varitas acudieron a sus manos en cosa de un segundo y antes de que pudieran dijo- ¡desmaius!

Ambos cayeron al suelo inconscientes y se golpearon la cabeza con una esquina. Uno de ellos comenzó a sangrar abundantemente por la sien...Los Dursley nunca hubieran imaginado que su sobrino fuera a salvarles de unos magos que de veras intentaban matarlos, así que ninguno supo qué decir, solo se quedaban mirando unos a otros con la boca abierta esperando que empezara a llover respuestas. Harry rompió aquel silencio que empezaba a amortajar a los presentes:

-¡Tengo que avisar a la Orden!- dijo más para sí mismo que para sus tíos. Y sin más entró rápidamente en la habitación, cogió la pluma y el pergamino que había utilizado para escribir la última carta, rajó un cacho de papel y puso en él:

Ron:  
Esto es urgente, ha ocurrido algo terrible, debéis mandar a alguien enseguida! Necesito vuestra ayuda YA!  
Harry.

No se molesto en poner algo más consistente, ni saludos, ni nada que se le pareciera. Solo quería que viniera alguien de la Orden del Fénix, Moody o Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley... Ató la carta a la lechuza blanca que había sido suya desde siempre, y le dijo:

-Confío en ti, Hedwig. No dejes que nadie te atrape es de vital importancia que llegues donde esté Ron lo más rápido que te den las alas¿de acuerdo?- tenía un tono en la voz que denotaba que estaba preocupado... Soltó a la lechuza y la vio alejarse en un horizonte desde donde empezaba a despuntar el alba.

Harry miró su reloj, vio que eran las seis de la mañana, y al lado del despertador se encontró con la otra carta que esa misma noche le había escrito a su amigo, pero que al final no envió. Salió de nuevo al pasillo, y se encontró con los Dursley en el mismo estado que cuando los dejó.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- preguntó casi en un susurro a tía Petunia, que seguía maniatada, ya que tío Vernon había quedado en un estado de shock. No esperó respuesta alguna, se acercó a su tía y la desató, le quitó la mordaza y lo único que oyó de su boca fue un "gracias a dios" que Harry apenas pudo oír.

Acto seguido la mujer se desmayó. Vio que su primo empezaba a comerse la escayola de la esquina donde se habían golpeado los mortífagos, y esto no le importó, aunque sí se preocupó cuando vio que uno de los mortíos empezaba a moverse suavemente:

-Tío Vernon, tienes que ayudarme a atar a estos hombres antes de que se despierten si no, no creo que lleguemos con vida a la hora del desayuno...

Harry fue al garaje a buscar cuerda o algo que sirviera para atar a los mortífagos mientras llegaban los de la orden, pero no encontró nada:

-¡Mierda!- gritó.

Subió corriendo las escaleras, y vio a su tío con un bate de béisbol fuertemente aferrado con sus dos manos regordetas, y sin saber por qué, sonrió. Se acercó para ver si el de la herida en la cabeza estaba consciente, pero parecía conmocionado por el golpe, que aún sangraba. Harry no tenía intención alguna de hacer nada al respecto, si se tenía que morir, allá él. El otro se movía, parecía buscar con la mano su varita, pero la tenía Harry, así que no la pudo encontrar... El joven mago le dio la vuelta al hombre al que cuyo aturdimiento empezaba a desvanecerse, cuando le vio la cara no le reconoció, pero al mirarle a los ojos supo quien era...McNair. Tal rabia se apoderó de harry que le cogió por el pelo y le golpeó la cabeza de nuevo contra el suelo:

-¡¡A qué habéis venido¿A quién buscabais?-al ver que no respondía, insistió gritando su nombre - ¡McNair!- estaba furioso. Ya la casa de sus tíos tampoco parecía segura. Puede que no pudiera entrar Voldemort¿pero sus mortífagos? Le golpeó de nuevo en la cabeza. La cólera y la rabia corrían por sus venas y se descargaron un poco en el hombre. Se moría de las ganas de echarle un cruciatus, pero se contuvo. No porque sus tíos estuvieran allí, sino porque ya había hecho suficiente magia como para provocar al Ministerio, y más con una Maldición Imperdonable añadida. Le contempló allí tendido, y deseo tener tan sólo unos días más para poder hacer magia sin preocuparse tanto. Él solo quería desahogarse, y sabía que si dejaba su ira suelta podría matarle.

-¡Habla!- le gritó al mortío -¿qué veníais a buscar¡Responde maldita sea!- Harry estaba furioso.

-¡Jajajajajajaja!- McNair parecía loco, su cara estaba desfigurada, tal vez fue por eso por lo que harry no le reconoció en un principio- ¿De verdad crees Potter que voy a responder a nada que me preguntes tú¡El Señor Oscuro se encargará de responder si así le place, niño Potter¡jajajajajajajaja...!

-¡Petrificus totalus!-dijo Harry con ira contenida. La cara del mortífa go había quedado congelada en mitad de una expresión horrible, mezcla de locura y diversión, que al joven mago le pareció macabra.

Tío Vernon permanecía con el bate en alto, nunca había visto a su sobrino hacer magia de forma despiadada, y mucho menos con un adulto que en plenas condiciones le habría matado. Así que de la conmoción se quedó paralizado, por primera vez no sentía ganas de regañar al chico por haber hecho magia en su presencia. De repente llegó una lechuza pardusca, con una carta en el pico, el sello era del Ministerio de magia, como Harry pudo adivinar. Nada más dejar la carta a los pies del chico, la lechuza alzó el vuelo y se perdió en la mañana. Harry miró a su primo-cerdo, que todavía andaba mordisqueando tranquilamente la escayola de las esquinas, como si aquello no fuera con él. Su tía aún seguí desmayada, y vio como su tío parecía querer empezar a tomar el control de la situación.

-Trae algo de agua, Potter...

Harry no lo dudó dos veces y fue escaleras abajo, llenó un vaso de agua en la pila y, cuando se disponía a subir de nuevo la escalera, se detuvo a contemplar la cocina. La observaba como si en toda su vida la hubiera visto. Le parecía muy extraño que apenas hacía una hora, la casa de sus tíos se viera convertida en el campo de batalla de dos mortífagos dispuestos a matar al que se le presentase por delante. De pronto, y sin previo aviso, un ruido seco sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos... ¡Provenía de la sala de estar! No era posible que otro par de inútiles mortíos se hubiera colado en la casa, eso sería más de lo que Harry podía considerar... Sin querer dejó caer el vaso, que se rompió en mil pedazos, y asió fuertemente la varita, mientras que en su mano izquierda apretaba las otras dos de los intrusos. Levantó la varita dispuesto a atacar, y ya gritaba:

-¡Petrificus tot...!

-Protego!- dijo alguien de cabello castaño, aunque algo canoso, con un aspecto bastante enfermizo, y unas cicatrices en los brazos descubiertos, que le hicieron recordar a Harry que a penas dos noches atrás la luna llena había dominado la noche...

-¡Lupin!-corrió hacia aquella persona, sin pasar por desapercibido que más gente salía de la chimenea...

-¡Cuánto me alegro de verte, Harry!- respondió este, se dieron un fuerte abrazo, entonces el joven mago se acordó de por qué les había llamado:

-¡Mortífagos, Lupin!- y salió corriendo escaleras arriba seguido de cerca por el profesor.

Cuando llegó, se asombró de ver a su tío con cara de pocos amigos, había dejado la reanimación de su mujer para aferrar el bate de béisbol de nuevo:

-Aléjese de mi familia...- dijo no muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Tranquilo, tío Vernon- dijo Harry intentando tranquilizar a su tío- , ellos han venido para ayudar.

Pero parecía inútil. No respondía:

-¡FUERA DE MI CASA!-bramó como solo él lo sabía hacer.

-No sabe usted cuánto lamento hacer esto, pero si no lo hago, entorpecerá más las cosas. ¡Accio bate¡Petrificus totalus!- dijo Lupin un poco apenado por tener que petrificar a un muggle. A continuación se agachó para observar a los hombres que yacían en el suelo: uno inconsciente y desangrándose y el otro recuperándose de los efectos que tenía del hechizo de Harry... Lupin evitó que se repusiera del todo echándole un hechizo aturdidor.

-Harry, yo me ocuparé de ellos dos. Tú debes ir abajo y avisar a Moody de que tenemos compañía.

Harry hizo lo que le mandó aquel hombre, bajó los escalones de cuatro en cuatro sin caerse, y en menos de diez segundos ya estaba abajo. Lo que vio allí le sorprendió, congregados estaban en la sala de estar: Tonks, que ayudaba a otros a salir de la chimenea; a Kingsley, que reconocía el terreno de fuera de la casa; a Ron y a su padre, que permanecían juntos sin decir una palabra; Dedalus Diggle y Mundungus que se dirigían a la cocina, vigilando de que no entrara nadie por el patio trasero; un grupo de magos a los que no conocía también estaban en la sala (Harry contó siete) y por último vio a Ojoloco Moody, que le observaba desde la parte de atrás de la escalera.:  
-Hola, Potter- dijo Moody, con su voz áspera. Parecía que tuviera alguna cicatriz más en el rostro.

-Hola, Moody.

- Me alegra ver que estás bien, menudo susto nos diste cuando supimos que nos necesitabas, creíamos que estabas a punto de morir o algo, por la brevedad de tu carta...Vaya, Potter, tú sí que eres directo. Cuando quieres que vengamos por ti mueves mar y montaña.- dijo todo esto de forma casi reprobatoria, aunque Harry sabía en el fondo que eso era lo que a Moody le gustaba, la aventura y el riesgo.  
-Si os he llamado no ha sido por puro capricho mío, aunque sí quería que vinierais de una vez a sacarme de este sitio. Ha sido porque dos mortífa gos han atacado a mis tíos mientras dormían. Están arriba.-Harry dijo esto con toda la naturalidad de que disponía para ver la reacción de Ojoloco cuando notase que no le había afectado tener que defenderse de dos mortífa gos por sorpresa. Le hizo gracia como cambiaba la cara del auror: de casi la molestia a la sorpresa y finalmente a la ira:

-¡NO!

Y sin más subió las escaleras tan rápido que a Harry le hubiera costado igualar.

Subió tras él para ver que era lo que haría cuando los viese allí, tumbados en la meseta de la escalera, uno con una herida sangrante y el otro atacado personalmente por Potter...

-¿Qué ha pasado, Harry?-preguntó Lupin, que había estado observando a los mortífa gos y valorando los daños.

-estaba dormido-empezó a explicar Harry-, entonces tuve una pesadilla y me desperté- hizo una pausa por si Lupin o Moody querían preguntarle algo acerca de la pesadilla, pero ninguno lo hizo, tal vez porque se acordaban de lo que había pasado en el Ministerio tan bien como Harry y no querían incomodarle-. Hoy en grito y me desperté, y cuando supe que era de mi tía, cogí la varita y todo lo silenciosamente que pude, salí al pasillo. Me los encontré de espaldas: uno de ellos se reía de mi primo, al que había convertido en un cerdo, y el otro apuntaba a mi tío con la varita, mientras que mi tía estaba maniatada. Luego de eso...- Harry hizo otra pausa, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar cuando se enteraran de que había hecho magia de nuevo, y no con uno, sino con tres hechizos casi cuatro (por cuando intentó hechizar a Lupin creyendo que era otra persona)

-¿Qué?- preguntó Moody impaciente.

-Les lancé un expelliarmus e inmediatamente después un desmaius.-dijo un poco cortado, pero ni Lupin ni Moody hicieron amago de reprocharle nada- Escribí rápidamente una lechuza para que viniera alguien a ayudar, aunque todo estaba controlado. Luego baje a por cuerda para atarles, pero no había; así que subí y me puse a interrogar a McNair, porque el otro estaba inconsciente...y, bueno, luego le lancé un hechizo petrificante.

Lupin y Moody habían escuchado todo sin inmutarse, esperando a que el chico acabara para decirle:

- Estuviste muy bien, Harry. Pero no debes hacer magia fuera de la escuela sin más...

-¡Yo no hice magia porque me apeteciera, Lupin!- gritó harry molesto- ¿O es que a caso piensas que a mí me gusta que vengan a atacar a mis tíos en mitad de la noche¿O quizá que me gusta desafiar al ministerio y por eso los llamé para que vinieran?

-Lo sé, Harry. Ya sé que tú no pediste que llegaran dos mortíos a atacaros, a ti y tus tíos. Pero, teniendo en cuenta la situación actual dentro del Ministerio, lo más prudente sería mantenerse al margen de lo posible

- Lupin, me estaba desquiciando. Ahora no tengo miedo a lo que Scrimgeour pueda decir ni hacerme. Si tengo que estar al margen de su ley por siempre lo haré, pero no creas que voy a sentir ningún reparo en lanzar hechizos a todo mortífago que se me cruce en el camino.

- Harry, no puedes ir encantando a la gente porque te desquicie, existen una serie de reglas que nos limitan, y…

El mago parecía molesto, pero no precisamente con Harry. La situación en el mundo mágico se estaba descontrolando. Quizá fuera necesario hacer magia de forma discriminada, pero en esos momentos, mejor sería mantenerse en la sombra, sin llamar demasiado la atención. ¿Qué harían ahora con el cuerpo de un mortío en la casa de los Dursley que estaba inconsciente y otro petrificado? Tío Vernon miraba a los tres magos, no sabía quien era más peligroso: si Lupin, el hombre que estaba hablando a su sobrino; o aquel hombre al que le faltaba un ojo y para "disimular" se había puesto esa horrorosa bola, el cual le había amenazado en la estación hacía un par de años casi; o quizá Harry, que había demostrado ser muy capaz de enfrentarse a las situaciones complicadas con total sangre fría. Lo observaba todo desde el suelo, esperaba impaciente a que lo que fuera que le habían echado se esfumase para poder discutir la situación. No podía ni imaginar lo que estarían diciendo los vecinos en ese momento, con todo el ruido que habían estado montando. Estaba más que convencido de que más de una cabeza se asomaba por la ventana de su casa para escudriñar en el número cuatro. Volvió a prestar atención a la discusión entre su sobrino y los anormales aquellos:

Además,-añadió- ¿qué más da que haga o no un poco más de magia, cuando estamos así, en este estado¿Qué es lo peor que me pueda pasar?¿qué me manden a Azkaban¡Aquello ha quedado vacío, Lupin! – como te ha demostrado este… hombre –dijo Harry refiriendose a McNair, haciendo grandes esfuerzos a su vez para no despotricar contra él

-Harry, comprende que la situación esta muy delicada... Podríamos delatarnos los de la Orden, y ese es por el momento...- pero se cayó, porque vio que Vernon los observaba pendiente.- Ya hablaremos cuando estemos a solas.

Ahora, lo más conveniente es que llamaras a Ron y ambos hagáis el baúl, porque ya que estamos aquí no nos vamos a ir sin ti. Ya hablaremos de "todo" en casa.

-Pero¿adónde vamos?

-No aquí, chico. Cuando lleguemos te lo explicaremos todo- intervino Moody.

Harry bajó las escaleras sin mucho cuidado, quería llegar cuanto antes al salón para saludar convenientemente a su amigo y a todos los que se habían desplazado hasta allí, porque antes no le había dado tiempo. Cuando llegó los vio a todos allí:

-¡Ron!- el pelirrojo se giró al oír su nombre y corrió a estrechar a su amigo con un abrazo fraternal:

-Colega, cuanto tiempo... Creía que al final no te íbamos a recoger... Estábamos tardando tanto que ya no sabía a quien quejarme...

-¿Cómo estas, tío?- preguntó Harry

- Seguro que mejor que tú, por lo que he oído gritar ahí arriba- se ríe.

- Me alegro de verte¿sabes algo de Hermione?

-Por su puesto, está con nosotros, pero no vino porque quería estar con mi madre – el tono de voz del pelirrojo hizo ver a Harry que algo pasaba.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu madre?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

-Pues, es largo de explicar. Así que cuando lleguemos te contaré...

-¿Por qué todos os empeñáis en contármelo "cuando lleguemos"?- preguntó con un toque chistoso.

Al ver la cara de Ron, mezcla entre el cansancio (por las ojeras que hundían sus ojos) y seriedad, Harry se determinó en no hacer bromas hasta que se enterara de que estaba pasando en casa de los Weasley.

-Bueno, tenemos prisa¿cierto? Lupin me ha dicho que bajara a buscarte para que me ayudaras a preparar el baúl, pero antes quiero saludar a tu padre y a los demás...

-Vale- contestó el pelirrojo amigo de Harry, sin enfadarse lo más mínimo.

Harry se acercó al padre de Ron, que le observaba mientras hablaba con su hijo, le saludó y le estrechó la mano:

- Hola, señor Weasley.

-Hola, Harry. Me alegro mucho de verte. ¿Qué tal te ha ido el verano hasta ahora¿Tus tíos fueron considerados contigo?

-Eh, se podría decir así, sí.- dijo Harry no muy convencido de ello.

-Bueno, veo que viniste a hacer otras cosas¿no? Ahí tienes a los de la Orden.

El joven mago se acercó a Tonks, no sin antes enviarle una significativa mirada al señor Weasley que denotaba gratitud, ya que comprendió a la perfección que tenía prisa. Tonks no se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba detrás de ella hasta que él le tiró de la larga coleta que llevaba hoy, negra y rizada:

-¡Ah¿Qué demonios crees que hac...¡Oh, harry, eres tú!

-Sorpresa. -e dio un abrazo a la morena, que hizo un movimiento muy exagerado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Harry? Has pasado un buen verano, imagino...

-Sí, no estuvo mal. He conocido veranos peores.

-Será mejor que te des prisa, porque tenemos que salir cuanto antes.- Y con esto se dio la vuelta, sonriendo a Harry.

-Kingsley...

-¡Hola, Potter! espero que no lo hayas pasado demasiado mal con los muggles...

-Bueno, la verdad...-fue interrumpido al instante por el hombre moreno, que hizo unas introducciones:

-Sí. Estos son : Karl Browney, Steve McDonald, Jade y Cristral Smith, Electra Johnson, Hugo Esteban y Derek Warren. Son la nueva adquisición de la orden.-y añadió una risa burlesca.

Harry miró a cada uno de los que le habían sido presentados. Karl Browney era un chico moreno, más oscuro que Kingsley y que parecía tener poco más años que él mismo; Steve era algo más mayor, quizá tuviera veintiún o veintidós años, tenía el pelo moreno y unos ojos azules increíbles, él estaba casi seguro que tendría locas a las chicas, era más o menos tan alto como él; las otras dos chicas eran prácticamente iguales las dos eran rubias, de pelo ondulado, bajitas y con los ojos verdes, tan solo se las diferenciaba porque Jade tenía un pequeño tajo en la barbilla; Electra Johnson tenía el pelo pincho de un azul eléctrico exagerado, sus ojos eran grises oscuros y era muy alta, bellísima; Hugo Esteban era de mediana edad, de unos treinta años, era moreno al igual que sus ojos y no destacaba por su altura, sino por su nariz, que le pareció inusitadamente grande y el señor Warren era el que más destacaba de todos: no por su belleza o por su altura, tampoco por la nariz, sino por que era el más viejo de todos ellos, su pelo estaba nevado completamente y las arrugas desfiguraban la línea del rostro. Harry les saludó uno por uno con un "hola" acompañado de un apretón de manos y le dijo a Ron por lo bajo, una vez saludó al último de ellos:

-Será mejor que me dé prisa, o Lupin se enfadará más aún conmigo.

-De acuerdo.- contestó Ron y ambos subieron la escalera, tranquilamente, sin prisa.

-Hoy me he recorrido tantas veces esta maldita escalera que si tuviera que volverla a subir creo que vomitaría.- Ron rió el comentario de Harry.

-Vamos Harry, tenemos que irnos - le dijo Lupin nada más pisar el segundo piso, y lo hizo algo irritado.

-Sí, lo siento, pero es que tuve que saludar a todos los novatos de la Orden...- le respondió Harry, molesto también.

Entraron en la habitación de él, estaba toda desordenada: las cartas habían volado de la mesilla y se habían esparcido por el suelo, la ropa de Harry andaba suelta por todas partes, incluso un calcetín había ido a parar al poyete de la ventana y estaba apunto de precipitarse al vacío (es decir, el jardín de los Dursley). Ron pudo ver un desconchón de la pintura, allí donde harry había desatado su ira al golpear la puerta del armario. Los restos de la cena de Hedwig estaban empezando a oler, así que Harry dijo:

- Eh... Disculpa este desorden, y perdona el olor, es que Hedwig ha estado comiendo ratón muerto...- se le notaba un poco de vergüenza, pero lo disimuló rápidamente cogiendo un pergamino del suelo -¡Ah, ya sé! Este debe de ser el pergamino que venía con...- acordarse de su determinación de no ir a Hogwarts ese curso le causó mucho dolor, y melancolía por los buenos años pasados en el colegio - Bueno, veamos que dice:

_La lista de libros que se presentan a continuación son los que deberá presentar en su séptimo curso..._

Continuaba la habitual lista de los libros.

Salieron rápidamente de la casa, todo a su alrededor parecía estar muerto: los jardines estaban secos y amarillentos, los coches sin lavar, las persianas de las casas habían sido bajadas y nadie, absolutamente nadie, ni _nada_, se paseaba por la calle. Aquello les daba muy mala espina a todos, pero nadie comentó nada. Así salieron sin relativos problemas de Privet Drive. Al final de la calle, les esperaba un coche negro enorme, que Harry supuso les llevaría a donde fuera que tuvieran que ir. Y así fue:

-Entra en el coche, Potter- dijo Moody con un tono exageradamente serio.

-Rápido- murmuró Lupin- No tenem...

Pero no pudo acabar la frase. Alguien había gritado un maleficio desde el otro lado de la acera, y corría hacia ellos. Harry pudo oír cómo Moody y el señor Weasley lanzaban hechizos protectores y ofensivos a aquél hombre que se estaba acercando peligrosamente, pero parecían no afectarle...

-¡Subid, YA!- gritó alguien.

-Tranquilo, Harry, el coche es blindado-dijo Ron mientras arrancaban el auto ruidosamente, su padre iba con ellos, pero los demás se habían quedado fuera.

-¿¡Que me tranquilice!?- gritaba como loco e intentaba abrir las puertas, pero no cedían- ¡¡tenemos que ayudarles!!- estaba desesperado por salir- ¡Alohomora!- no sucedía nada- ¡Alohomora!

-¡Ya, para¿No ves que no podemos hacer nada? Era solo un mortífa go, ellos podrán solos con él...- dijo Ron. Harry no se creía lo que estaba oyendo de boca de su amigo, que siempre le había apoyado a la hora de ayudar contra mortífagos.

-¡Señor Weasley, usted lo vio¡¡Esos conjuros no funcionaron con él!!- Harry se estaba desviviendo intentando salir, pero por más que lo intentaba, las puertas no se abrían.

-Harry, son magos adultos, saben cómo cuidarse, no podemos parar¡debemos asegurarnos de que llegues, quiero decir, lleguéis sanos y salvos al refugio...!

-¡¡Pero ya he perdido a mucha gente, no quiero que ellos también mueran!!- sin quererlo estaba recordando lo ocurrido hacía unas semanas, cómo Dumbledore caía, y él no hacía nada para evitarlo... Se había relajado un poco, pero ¿a qué precio? Ahora no podía sacarse el la sala del ministerio de la cabeza, donde murió Sirius hacía ya un año y lo peor era que Voldemort se estaba haciendo notar... Su cicatriz entró en erupción, le ardía la frente, todo se volvió oscuridad y el dolor de la cabeza le hizo desmayar...

Las puertas de la sala estaban siendo probadas por los seis amigos, pero esa en especial no podía abrirse. La navaja se había roto y no encontraban hechizo capaz de permitirles el paso a través de aquella... De repente de vio a sí mismo sujetar el pomo con fuerza, gritando un nombre que no podía entender... Del picaporte empezaron a surgir débiles rayos que se convirtieron en potentes haces de luz que le cegaron y después...se abrió. Harry se asomó, aún no podía ver, debido a la luz, pero sí oyó algo:

- Pobrecillo, ha sido un día muy largo para él, no me extraña que se haya desmayado...- era Tonks. Se había cambiado el pelo, lo llevaba rubio a la altura de los hombros, sujeto detrás de la oreja:

-¡Vuelve en sí!- dijo ella, y Harry pudo sentir cómo una multitud de personas se apiñaba entorno a su cama...

-¿Qué ha pasado?¿Estoy muerto?- preguntó el mago adolescente, mirando desde la cama en la que estaba postrado.

-No, Harry. Te desmayaste.

-¿Qué?- dijo este sobresaltado, e intentó incorporarse, pero una mano firme le detuvo y le obligó a tumbarse de nuevo, era Dumbledore... ¡Dumbledore¿Pero qué demonios hacía él allí?- pensaba Harry-¿es que no se daba cuenta de que estaba muerto? Y como si el mismo director hubiera leído la mente de Harry, este habló:

-Ya sé, Harry que quizá prefirieras otro tipo de compañía, pero dadas las circunstancias, no te queda más remedio que aguantar a un viejo equivocado... - miró al mago por encima de sus gafas de media luna, como si con eso intentara decirle algo- luego de mucho pensar, he creído oportuno venir aquí, para ser yo quien te recibiera al despertar...

-¿Cómo va a haber podido meditar nada si hace apenas unos días había muerto?- Harry Harry estaba alucinando, simple y llanamente - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente, Tonks? –Harry ignoró su alucinación.

respondió tranquilamente Dumbledore

- hace cinco días desde que perdiste el conocimiento en el coche de la Orden.

-Pero, pero- a Harry le chocó mucho esta noticia, la verdad, no se la esperaba- eso no es posible, parece que solo hubiera estado dormido unas horas. Solo he tenido un sueño...- enseguida Harry se arrepintió de haber dicho nada. Todos le miraban de manera inquisidora, como si hubiera cometido un delito imperdonable al soñar.

-¿Qué tipo de sueño, Harry?- preguntó el señor Weasley nervioso.

-Nada en especial- mintió Harry- soñé que corría por la escuela y que me tropezaba con... Peeves.- ni el mismo Harry se lo creyó, pero nadie más inquirió nada, así que todos se dieron por satisfechos, excepto Dumbledore, quizá. Así, poco a poco la habitación se quedó vacía, aunque siempre había alguien detrás de la puerta para vigilar que no le pasaba nada.¿Realmente estaba él allí, en aquel lugar desconocido¿Él hombre que le había hablado antes, era Dumbledore? Le dolía horrores la cabeza.

Harry tuvo más tiempo para observar el lugar en donde estaba: parecía una de las habitaciones de la casa de los Black, pero estaba seguro de que no habían ido allí. La pared estaba forrada de madera, las cortinas eran de terciopelo granate, y pendían de las dos barras que correspondían a las dos únicas ventanas. Había una silla al lado de la cama, donde supuso que alguien estuvo mientras él estaba inconsciente. Todo se veía bastante oscuro, no había plantas ni casi ninguna decoración, salvo un cuadro de una bruja que se pasaba el tiempo tejiendo... Esa noche, aunque se encontraba bastante dolorido durmió de nuevo, todo lo que soñó empezó de la manera más estúpida:

Harry caminaba entre las casas de Privet Drive, y allí se encontró con la señora Figg, que le dijo que no podía invitarle a su casa porque no le quedaba tarta de chocolate rancia, pero que si él quería le podía dar un cerebro de los que acababa de comprar. Harry contestaba que no, que tenía prisa y que no podía perder el tiempo, así pues siguió andando y se vio en Hogsmeade, en la tienda de Zonko, esperando su turno, y alguien se le acercó, y le preguntó¿quieres un cerebro, chico? Harry empezó a creer que se estaba volviendo loco con tanta insistencia, así que decidió irse de la tienda sin comprar... Oyó una voz que le resultó familiar "hola Harry- decía Hermione- he comprado unos cerebros para pociones¿te apetece comer uno?" Harry salió corriendo, y vio como todo se iba transformando en ese órgano...

Despertó. No lo soportaba más. Había sido algo tan extraño que a lo mejor no podría calificarlo como pesadilla, ni como sueño... Era simplemente extraño. Le dolía la cabeza, pensó que quizá fuese por el esfuerzo que hizo para despertarse a sí mismo... Pero tenía un sentimiento extraño, era como si ya conociera a esos cerebros, a esas malévolas mentes empeñadas en acercarse a Harry. ¡Claro que los conocía! Eran los del departamento de misterios, pero ¿qué hacían esos cerebros vagando por sus recuerdos ahora? No lograba entenderlo, y no podía ponerse a pensar en ello porque hacía que el dolor de cabeza se acentuara... Miró el reloj que había al lado de la cama en la que llevaba tumbado casi seis días, eran las cuatro de la mañana. Pero eso a Harry no le importó. Se levantó y sintió que se desvanecía, así que se apoyó en la cama antes de caer inconsciente de nuevo...

La puerta del departamento de misterios se abría y Harry llegaba a una puerta que no era capaz de abrir, entonces gritaba con todas sus fuerzas un nombre que no llegaba a entender mientras sujetaba el pomo que acababa de surgir en la tabla lisa... Unos rayos cegadores surgieron del punto donde Harry apretaba con más fuerza y la puerta crujió, abriéndose lentamente, descubriendo un lugar que no podía ver, porque estaba cegado...

De nuevo volvió en sí, bañado en sudor. La caída, aunque frenada, le había echo un chichón en la cabeza al darse con el suelo de losa de granito... Se levantó, con mucho cuidado del suelo y se agarró fuerte por si acaso, pero no volvió a caerse, aunque se sentía algo mareado. Se estiró poco a poco para que volviera la movilidad a sus piernas después de casi una semana sin usarlas. Cuando consiguió manejarse en condiciones, se acercó de nuevo a la mesilla para ver la hora. Las nueve y media. Había caído inconsciente durante casi cinco horas... Pero eso ya no importaba mucho, porque había conseguido levantarse.

Caminó un poco y detrás de una puerta de la habitación encontró su baúl y su jaula, que seguramente abrían sido metidos allí para que no estorbaran cuando pasara la gente a la habitación. De repente se acordó de la conversación que tuvo el día anterior con los de la Orden... Pero no quería pensar en eso, así que sacó algo de ropa del baúl para cambiarse y salió por la otra puerta, que daba a un pasillo, forrado de madera verde con el suelo también de madera, sin ventanas y con un motón de tapices y cuadros de magos que aún dormitaban. Vio también que había muchas puertas en el pasillo y una silla vacía al lado de la puerta desde la que le se estaba asomando. Decidió acordarse de cuantas habitaciones había antes de la suya para poder encontrar la suya cuando volviera. Al final del pasillo divisó una escalera imponente que ocupaba todo el ancho del pasillo, y decidió bajar por ella. Descendió un piso, dos, tres y un cuarto piso, hasta que llegó por fin a lo que parecía la planta baja: De nuevo la pared estaba forrada de madera, pero solo hasta la mitad, el resto estaba forrado de papel pintado, que se veía rasgado en muchas partes, dejando vislumbrar claramente los pilares de piedra. El suelo estaba cubierto por una inmensa moqueta que no permitió a Harry averiguar de que material era el pavimento. La sala tenía forma cuadrada y en uno de sus lados, que quedaba a la derecha de Harry, estaba un majestuoso portón de roble que adivinó sería la de la calle. En el lado opuesto había un hueco en la pared que descendía unos escalones hasta llegar a unas cortinillas que hacían las veces de entrada a la cocina, por fin...

Al pasar, a Harry le resultó muy acogedora la sala. Era muy espaciosa, pero aún así era más como un hogar. La encimera corría por una de las cuatro paredes, rectangulares, hasta toparse con el horno de leña, que parecía en desuso desde hacía tiempo. Al fondo había una puerta que se imaginó sería una despensa o una alacena. Solo había tres ventanas que dejaran pasar algo de luz, y no tenían cortinas de ningún tipo. Al lado de la puerta había un fogón y más barra, que alojaba una pila para fregar los platos. A continuación se encontró con estanterías cubiertas de cacharros de cocinar y, para sorpresa de Harry, un frigorífico muggle que sí daba la impresión de estar en funcionamiento. En el centro una gran mesa muy restregada que le recordaba a la de los Weasley, solo que más grande, y que estaba rodeada por dieciséis sillas, ocho a cada lado.

Una de ellas estaba ocupada por un hombre que estaba dormido detrás de un Diario del Profeta, y buscando en la nevera, había una chica que no se percató de la llegada de Harry. Por la altura dedujo que sería una de las chicas que le presentaron cuando salió de Privet Drive. ¿Cómo eran sus nombres? No podía recordarlos... ¡Ah, sí! -pensó- eran Jade y Cristal Smith. La chica cerró la puerta y dijo para sí: "maldita Jade, se acabó la última cerveza de mantequilla."

-Hola. Buenos días- dijo Harry con un tono lo más normal posible.

A la chica se le quedó la boca abierta, lo que había cogido del frigorífico se le cayó y se rompió en pedacitos muy pequeños, lo que produjo un sobresalto al pobre hombre que estaba durmiendo sentado, que dio un bote:

- No estaba dormido, no estaba dormido, lo juro. Estaba leyendo el periódico...- Y al reparar en el joven que esperaba delante de la cortinilla dijo¡Gárgolas galopantes¿Qué diantre está haciendo aquí Potter? Debería estar durmiendo... ¡Cristal¿No era esta tu guardia¿Por qué le has dejado que saliera?- se le veía claramente enfurecido, y Harry no sabía que decir a todo esto.

- Yo... Yo... Solo bajé a por algo para comer y cuando cerré la puerta del "firgofridico" ya estaba aquí. Solo he faltado cinco minutos...

-Es cierto. Además, me encuentro perfectamente- mintió Harry, porque le dolía bastante la cabeza, pero no quería problemas- ¿Por qué no iba a poder levantarme de esa cama?

-¡No ves que podrías haberte desmayado, Potter! Las cosas no estan como para andar paseándose por esta casa, y más cuando te has desmayado y estás aún tan débil... Si casi no podrás ni andar...Lupin dijo que- a Harry se le cambió la cara¿Conque "Lupin dijo", eh?- en tu estado alguien debería acompañarte los primeros días, y madame Pomfrey estaba de acuerdo con ello. Así que Potter, se te acabó salir sin más por ahí.

-¡Pero si yo solo quería bajar a desayunar!- Harry estaba frustrado, no entendía por qué tanto alboroto- Me encuentro perfectamente ¡no necesito ningún guardaespaldas para eso!- gritó. Hacía tiempo que quería hacerlo. Deseaba una excusa para poder gritar a alguien, y más si Lupin se metía por medio.

-El chico tiene razón, yo...

-¡Calla, Cristal!- la pobre chica estaba achantada con tanto genio desencadenado en la cocina- no es momento para tus reflexiones...

-¡No pienso dejar que alguien me siga a cualquier sitio que vaya¡Ya no soy un niño y puedo cuidarme yo solo! Si necesito la ayuda de alguien ya la pediré, pero ahora eso solo entorpece las cosas y no lo voy a permitir...

En ese momento entró Lupin por la cortinilla, y se quedó mirando la escena:

-¡Potter, no esta en nuestra mano el que tú vayas o no a tu aire! Las órdenes vienen dadas desde...

-¡Antes era Dumbledore¡Siempre Dumbledore! Ahora, Lupin…¿que ya no voy a poder comer o qué ocurre? Lupin había escuchado suficiente y decidió que ya era momento de atajar a Harry, que se estaba sulfurando... Le tomo por el brazo, lo que hizo que diera un bote, porque harry no se lo esperaba:

-Tranquilo, Harry. No te molestes con Esteban, que el solo obedece lo que le imponen... Además, no está acostumbrado a tus arranques de furia.

-¡Yo no tengo arranques de furia!- gritó harry, pero miró a los ojos del hombre que le asía suavemente del brazo y se tranquilizó un poco- Lo siento- dijo- es que me encuentro bien y solo quería bajar a desayunar y cuando logro encontrar la cocina me encuentro una reprimenda...

-Vale- dijo Lupin, mientras los otros dos los miraban, Esteban con las mejillas encendidas y la señorita Smith algo pálida- Acompáñame y siéntate conmigo.

Le soltó el brazo y fue a tomar asiento al lado del hombre, que todavía asía en su mano derecha el periódico. Cristal Smith quedó un momento de pie, pero enseguida se puso a recoger los restos del pudín que había cogido y los pedazos rotos del envase. Lupin miraba a Harry, esperando que este se sentara a su lado. Dudó un poco, no obstante fue a tomar asiento al lado del que una vez fuera amigo de su padre.

- Harry - empezó una vez él se sentó - han pasado muchas cosas este verano que nos han mantenido ocupados gran parte del tiempo. La situación se ha complicado bastante este mes. Todo esto te lo tendríamos que contar detenidamente, pero no creo que tengamos tiempo suficiente para relatarlo todo como es debido, quizá deberíamos pensar en contestar a las preguntas que tengas ahora y más adelante hablarte del tema según surja...- le interrumpió alguien que acababa de pasar a la cocina, una mujer de pelo color rosa chicle, que llevaba una bata azul y una cara descansada.

- Buenos días - dijo Tonks - hay que ver lo bien que sienta dormir siete horas seguidas, sin interrupción...Harry - soltó con cara extrañada al verle ocupando una de las sillas -¿qué haces levantado tan pronto? - preguntó refiriéndose a su estado enfermizo, no a la hora - Lupin dijo que tendrías que quedarte en la cama al menos unas semanas - cometario que le cambió la cara a Harry.

Lupin respondió por Harry:

-Se sentía con fuerzas para salir a desayunar y ha bajado por sí solo. Estaba a punto de responder a ciertas preguntas que estoy seguro de que nos tiene reservadas...- todos miraron a Harry, esperando que soltara alguna de esas cuestiones que tanto le ahogaban, pero ahora que le ofrecían la oportunidad de saciar sus ansias de saber lo ocurrido, no sabía por donde empezar:

-Eh... lo que más me interesa saber ahora es qué es lo que ha estado pasando estas semanas…

- Verás, Harry. Hemos tenido unos cuantos problemas con los mortífagos- paró un segundo y miró a los que tenía a su alrededor - Presumo que sabrás que ha habido una fuga de presos de Azkaban, por lo que ocurrió en casa de tus tíos. Esa fuga fue liderada por Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Legstrange. Han muerto varios muggles, Harry. El ministerio muggle ha tapado las desapariciones para no levantar sospechas, ni a nosotros ni a ellos les conviene que se descubra la existencia de la magia, así que estuvimos muy ocupados buscando por todas partes a los mortíos, pero la búsqueda aún no ha dado resultado. Intentamos ir a buscarte, pero "pensamos" que era mejor que te quedaras en casa de tus tíos una temporada más hasta que empezaran a tener sus frutos las redadas.

-Pues os "equivocasteis"- Harry sabía perfectamente que cuando Lupin dijo "pensamos" se refería a "Dumbledore pensó" así que él mismo utilizó la misma expresión, pero con un tono sarcástico que Lupin supo entender.

-Harry, debes comprender que Dumbledore solo quería lo mejor para ti. Aún no entendemos cómo diantre pudieron entrar en casa de los señores Dursley. Te aseguro que estamos todos muy preocupados por ti, y cuando recibimos tu lechuza…

-Ese es el problema- dijo Harry- no hacéis más que preocuparos por mí, y creo que ya he demostrado suficientes veces que puedo apañármelas yo solo.

A Lupin le dolió mucho hacerlo, pero acabó por sacar el tema del día del ministerio:

-Harry, no siempre puedes depender de ti mismo, si no recuerda la noche del ministerio... No se qué habría pasado si no hubiera llegado la Orden en el momento exacto. Quizá ahora no podríamos estar hablando...Y, bueno, sobra comentar lo pasado este junio en la torre de astronomía

- Lupin, yo te tengo mucho aprecio - empezó Harry- pero no me responsabilizo de mis actos. No quiero hablar de esa noche ¿entendido?- se le nubló la vista a causa de un par de lágrimas. No era justo que le echaran en cara eso... No fue culpa suya¿o sí? Ya no sabía qué pensar - Pero siempre contáis con lo peor de lo que me ha ocurrido. ¿Qué pasó hace dos años, cuando estuve frente a Voldemort yo solo, junto con todos sus mortífagos¿Y cuando tuve que enfrentarle en primero y en segundo¿Salvamos a Sirius nosotros o lo hicisteis vosotros? A lo largo de mi vida lo he demostrado. Podríais tener un poco más en cuenta que ya tengo casi diecisiete años.

-Eso lo tenemos muy claro, Harry- dijo Tonks- por eso Lupin está dispuesto a contarte algunas cosas...

-Cierto. Así que ¿qué más quieres saber?

-¡¡Buenos días!!- dijo una voz que Harry no oía desde que dejó Howgarts.

-¿Hermione?- dijo atónito, por unos momentos se fue de su cabeza lo que estaba discutiendo con Lupin, y toda su atención se centró en la hermosa chica que acababa de pasar a la cocina con una cara radiante de felicidad... había dejado de ser una niña para convertirse en toda una chica desarrollada. Su pelo aclarado parecía más manejable, y la la sonrisa de sus ojos se contagiaba de una manera asombrosa...

Harry se levantó de un salto de la silla y fue corriendo adonde su amiga le estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos y una amplia y sincera sonrisa...

-Harry, cuanto me alegro...-murmuró a su oído cuando se fundieron en un abrazo. Permanecieron así unos instantes, hasta que por fin se separaron y se miraron mutuamente – No sabes la lata que estuvimos dando Ron y yo para que fueran a buscarte pronto… ¡has crecido, Harry! - dijo Hermione mientras se ponía de puntillas para alcanzarle en estatura- a mí me queda mucho para llegar a ser tan alta como tú...

- No exageres- le contestó Harry, algo azorado - tú sí que estas guapa- la observaba mientras la tenía cogida de las manos para verla bien-¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo? Parece... Diferente- concluyó, porque no sabía como decir.

-He cambiado, Harry. Y mi pelo también...aunque a decir verdad, tuve algo de ayuda- y miró a Tonks con una mirada de complicidad. Harry supuso que la mujer le había echado algún conjuro o poción para que le quedara mejor el pelo -. Bueno¿de qué hablabais que se os oía desde la escalera?

-Pues…me estaban contando algunas cosas de las que han pasado estas ultimas semanas.

-Entiendo -dijo. Su expresión perdió la sonrisa y su rostro se volvió ceñudo y pensativo. Ésa era la Hermione que Harry conocía.-. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a... A ordenar hem... Bueno, les dejo.

Hizo ademán de irse, y Harry se preguntó por qué.¿Tan malo sería que su mejor amiga no quería estar presente cuando se lo dijeran? Harry la aló de brazo y le dijo que esperara, que se quedara con él. Ella aceptó de mala gana.

-Harry, quizá no te guste lo que oigas...- argumentó la joven.

-Venga- dijo Harry- no puede ser tan malo...

-Sentaos, por favor- rogó Lupin.

En poco más de unos segundos todos estaban predispuestos para escuchar lo que Lupin tenía que decir, y lo que Harry quisiera escuchar. Harry estaba sentado al lado de Lupin y Hermione se había puesto al otro lado, pero un poco apartada.

-¿Y bien?- inquirió Lupin.

- Eh, por lo que he visto parece un tanto horrible lo que me tenéis que decir. ¿por qué no empezáis por ahí? Quiero saber qué es lo que pasó que no vinisteis a buscarme antes.

Hubo otra pausa, en la que Hermione se movía inquieta, esperando que alguien la sacara del paso... Lupin parecía incómodo, pero Tonks fue la única que no soportó estar allí, y salió por la cortinilla, esperando que terminaran pronto. Esteban y Cristal estaban ahora sentados los dos, uno al lado del otro, pero sin hablar...

-Ha pasado algo terrible, Harry. Y no tiene que ver con que los mortífagos anden causando estragos en el mundo muggle, más bien es cosa de los magos y brujas que estamos aquí. Debido a esas circunstancias, se les permitió a Ron y Hermione que...

-Lo que Lupin quiere decir es que somos de la Orden...-acabó Hermione, muy amilanada y con una voz tan suave que parecía intentar relajar a Harry.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Harry echó la silla en la que estaba sentado hasta la pared, y empezó a gritar de frustración, no entendía por qué le habían hecho eso sus amigos.-¿¡COMO QUE ELLOS ESTÁN EN LA ORDEN Y YO NO¿CÓMO NO ME DIJISTEIS NADA?¿POR QUÉ ELLOS ?- salió de la cocina como alma que carga el diablo. Corrió escaleras arriba hasta que llegó al piso de su habitación.

- Harry¡cálmate! Todo tiene una explicación...-gritaba Lupin desde la cocina antes de que achara a correr detrás de harry. Hermione se había quedado en el sitio, miraba la mesa, recordando lo que le había llevado a convertirse en miembro de la Orden a su temprana edad. Si Harry supiera...

Harry había llegado a su habitación, después de mucho esfuerzo y de haber montado tal escándalo que los cuadros que estaban colgados de las paredes estaban hechos una furia y se quejaban porque habían sido despertados, pero esto a Harry no le importó. Se puso a golpear todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, desde las puertas hasta la cama, gritaba de lo enfadado que estaba... Por eso nadie le quería decir nada antes de llegar, ni contestaban a sus cartas decentemente... Se sentó en la cama y lloró de la frustración... Hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

Lupin esperaba impaciente a que Harry diera su permiso, pero como no lo hizo, decidió pasar sin importarle lo que le pudiera decir... Se encontró a un Harry destrozado en cama, haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por no llorar delante de él...

-Harry...

-Déjame en paz...- dijo despacio y sin ganas.

-No entiendes... A nosotros tampoco nos gustó la idea, incluso Hermione se mostró reacia a unirse, pero no pudieron evitarlo...- intentó explicarse Lupin, pero parecía que Harry estaba ausente.

-¡Qué extraño! Hermione reacia a hacer algo que vaya en contra de las normas...- contestó Harry con tono irónico.

-Harry, las circunstancias nos obligaron a hacerlo... Hemos pasado momentos muy malos, desde que la señora Weasley enfermó, todo ha ido de mal en peor.

-¿Qué le sucedió¿Y por qué no la he visto desde que llegué?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad, porque de verdad le importaba lo que le pudiera suceder a la madre de Ron, que siempre le había tratado como si fuera uno más de sus hijos.

-Eso es algo que quería contarte desde que llegamos, pero no tuvimos tiempo... Sabes que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado volvió hace un par de años, pero desde hace unas semanas ha empezado a actuar, está perdiendo la paciencia desde que os enfrentasteis en el ministerio, y más aún, desde lo ocurrido en la torre de Astronomía. Una de las cosas que más nos ha afectado, ha sido el ataque a Molly...

-¡¿Qué?!- Harry se levantó de la cama muy rápido-¿Cómo que la han atacado¿Y dónde estaba la Orden?- estaba histérico.

-No la atacó directamente, Harry. Recibió un envío, pero no hizo caso de los avisos, le dijimos que no lo abriera, que lo tirara... En el paquete el remitente firmaba como Percy Weasley, y no creyó que fuera a contener nada malo... Estamos investigando para encontrar al culpable.

A Harry todo esto le sonaba lejano... No podía comprender que eso fuera verdad, pero aún así no entendía qué tenía que ver aquello con la aceptación de sus amigos en la Orden, y la duda no le dejaba pensar con claridad. ¿Cómo era posible que la Sra Weasley hubiera sido herida por ello?

-¿Cómo fue?- preguntó finalmente, lo dijo casi en un susurro.

Lupin le miró compresivamente, parecía que por fin había conseguido relajarle, y pensaba que iba a poder hablar con él tranquilamente, como pensaba hacerlo a primera hora de la mañana.

-En el paquete venía una fuerte poción inodora, incolora e insípida, que provoca el sueño eterno a quien la ingiere. Estaba disfrazada con una tarta en la que el supuesto Percy pedía disculpas por su comportamiento, pero no estamos seguros de que sea de él... Afortunadamente, Molly no consumió toda la tarta, solo un pedazo, lo suficiente como para que cayera enferma. Moody y Jade la encontraron tirada en el suelo, inconsciente. Arthur estaba en el trabajo, y no supo de la llegada del pastel envenenado, ya que antes había estado de misión confidencial para la Orden. En cuanto la descubrieron la llevaron al Hospital St Mungo's, y afortunadamente está mejor. Ya se despertó, pero sus hijos y Arthur están aún en el hospital, hasta que le den el alta.

-Lo siento de verdad, pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver el ataque de la señora Weasley para que Ron y Hermione estén en la Orden...- dijo Harry un poco molesto.

-Ese no ha sido el único inconveniente, Harry. El ataque se difundió rápidamente, todo el mundo mágico se enteró, y los Weasley son una familia muy conocida... Hemos estado trabajando mucho para que esto no se saliera de los cauces, y un incidente de este tipo se convirtiera en un asunto de interés nacional, como muchos de los otros ataques. Pero cosas como estas no se cubren tan fácilmente, y más ahora que el ministerio pierde fuerza. A la Orden también le ha costado mucho encubrirse, y estuvimos a punto de ser descubiertos, gracias a Ron y Hermione que no lo fuimos...

Harry aprovechó la pausa que hizo Lupin para poder asimilar lo que le estaba contando... Y no recordaba haber leído nada de eso en el profeta:

-¿Y cómo es que no recuerdo haber leído nada de eso en el diario?- inquirió receloso, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Lupin.

-Porque ése fue el trabajo de Ron y Hermione, ocuparse de que no fuera publicado- respondió el hombre sin más, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Harry puso cara de no entender nada, así que Lupin lo explicó con más detenimiento-Hermione nos dijo que podía hacer algo con respecto a la información del profeta, que tenía algún contacto. Nosotros no supimos a qué se refería en un primer momento, pero entonces Ron comentó algo acerca de un escarabajo odioso...

-Skeeter- susurró para sí Harry, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a Lupin.

-Exacto, pero que necesitaba un poco de tiempo, porque su "pacto", dijo Hermione, había concluido, pero que con un poco de cuidado podría convencerla para que escribiera mentiras y que lo de Molly quedara sepultado. Así fueron a hablar con ella, porque según Hermione, no había dejado de mantener contacto con ella por precaución. Consiguieron de ella algo más que el favor de escribir falacias, lograron que se hiciera con el artículo del ataque y lo quemaron.

-¿Y por eso permitisteis que se unieran?- preguntó Harry resignado.

-No, no por eso. Pero quiero que sepas todas las circunstancias que nos han envuelto antes de que hagas una valoración equivocada, porque nosotros no queríamos que te quedaras en Privet Drive, solo que las circunstancias ni acompañaban. Pero me desvío. Luego, cuando conseguimos que el artículo no fuera publicado, alguien, cuya identidad nos es desconocida, intentó filtrar información para el profeta acerca de La Orden del Fénix. Intentamos mantener fuera a Ron y a Hermione, pero ya sabes cómo son tus amigos. Investigaron, y encontraron esa información, y con ayuda de la señorita Skeeter la destruyeron. Habían ayudado directamente a la Orden, descubrieron muchos puntos secretos acerca de nuestra asociación, y tuvimos que protegerlos como miembros, para evitar que algún mortífago o …V..Vol, Voldemort, intentaran hacerles daño... El problema es que fueron descubiertos en sus investigaciones, y les delataron como miembros de una sociedad secreta contra el ministerio, y por motivos de seguridad les incluimos en las listas de iniciados. Skeeter se encargó de que los chicos no salieran como noticia en el periódico, pero como sabrás, Harry, todas las precauciones ahora son pocas.

-¿Iniciados: eso qué quiere decir exactamente?- Harry estaba muy nervioso, no creía que lo que le estaban diciendo fuera verdad, tenías ganas de gritar, pero no podía.

-Significa, Harry – empezó Lupin - que ellos están en la Orden por su propia seguridad, que ellos no lo pidieron, pero no son plenos miembros todavía. Simplemente están ahí, como si fueran novatos, esperando su turno, sin embargo pueden hacer investigaciones oficiales para la Orden, pero no asisten a reuniones de ésta, ni luchan contra Mortífagos. Los incluimos, Harry, para poder vigilarlos más de cerca, porque ahora la prensa está detrás de ellos para ver si son capaces de descubrirnos a todos...

-Entonces...-dijo Harry, pero no pudo acabar, porque Lupin le cortó.

-Entonces, me temo que tú también, antes o después, tendrás que unirte, en las mismas condiciones que ellos dos. Ya que todos saben que vosotros tres sois inseparables, y si sospechan de ellos, también sospecharán de ti.

Harry apartó la mirada unos momentos y empezó a recapacitar todo lo que le había dicho Lupin: La señora Weasley había sufrido un intento de envenenamiento, Ron y Hermione lo encubrieron con ayuda de Skeeter; luego alguien de la Orden filtró la datos importantes de ésta para vengarse, lo más seguro, y lo mismo hicieron Ron y Hermione, lo intentaron tapar pero les descubrieron, por lo que les acusaron de pertenecer a una organización ilegal. Para protegerles de las investigaciones fueron incluidos en la Orden, pero con un rango tan inferior que no tienen derecho a asistir a las reuniones, y yo, como soy su amigo - pensaba Harry -, también soy sospechoso y antes de que me quiera dar cuenta ya estaré siendo atacado por la prensa mágica y, para evitarlo, están pensando meterme a mí en la Orden del Fénix. Después de pensar todo esto, Harry miró de nuevo a Lupin, que esperaba ansioso para ver la reacción del chico. Se miraron un momento sin decir nada, solo se comunicaban con la mirada, hasta que harry rompió el silencio y dijo:

- Está bien. Lo comprendo...-vio que Lupin esperaba algo más así que añadió- y no me importa pasar a formar parte de la Orden.

-Perfecto. ¿Quieres bajar a desayunar? Aunque ya es un poco tarde...- respondió Lupin, al que ya se le veía más relajado.-Si no, puedes quedarte aquí, pero te sugiero que vengas conmigo para que te pueda mostrar la casa...

-Por cierto¿dónde estamos?- inquirió Harry, que hacía tiempo quería saberlo.  
-Esta es la casa de Dumbledore, Harry- al ver que la cara del muchacho se descuadraba, añadió- pero no suele venir muy a menudo, sobre todo ahora, que hay tanto trabajo que hacer...

A Harry no le extrañó la revelación de la noticia. No le gustaba la idea de tener a Dumbledore todo el día en la misma casa, rondando como un recuerdo, aún le sentía muerto, y desde las alucinaciones que tuvo no le inspiraba mucha confianza aquella mansión.

Salieron de la habitación y de nuevo se encontraron con la silla vacía y el largo pasillo, Harry iba escuchando lo que Lupin tenía que decir acerca de la casa:

- Este es el quinto piso. Aquí se encuentran la mayoría de las habitaciones, y por lo general siempre había alguien vigilando para cuando despertaras, porque has dormido de un buen tirón, seis días. Bien, esta puerta que está al lado de la tuya es la sala de los requerimientos de esta planta. Generalmente solo la usamos cuando tenemos necesidades fisiológicas...

-La utilizáis como baño- dijo Harry atajando.

-Exacto. En esta casa hay muy pocos servicios y ahora somos muchos. Estas puertas que están marcadas con rojo son las habitaciones de las mujeres- dijo mientras señalaba a su izquierda- la que está enfrente de la tuya es la de Tonks, luego la de Jade, la de Cristal y Electra, las tres últimas son nuevas adquisiciones de la Orden. En esta otra pared, están las habitaciones de Ron, al lado de la tuya y las de Hugo, el señor Esteban, y la mía, las restantes quedan en el piso superior, que no te mostraré, al menos por ahora- Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron al cuarto piso- Bien, aquí tienes otra sala de los requerimientos, como ves las puertas son muy antiguas, eso es porque las salas de este tipo conservan su magia en las puertas, por eso no pueden ser cambiadas. Allí al fondo puedes ver más puertas, la de cristal lleva mucho tiempo sin utilizarse, pero aún así no la hemos tapado.

-¿Qué es esa cosa de allí?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad

La puerta a la que harry se refería, era un amplio saliente de roca en la pared de madera, tenía grabados dos fénix a los lados, como Harry pudo comprobar a medida que avanzaba, y una inscripción que Harry juró era la misma que la del escudo de Hogwarts:

"Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus"

-Esta "es" la sala predilecta de la casa de Dumbledore, Harry. Aquí se celebran ahora las reuniones de la Orden, porque es la habitación más segura de toda esta fortaleza casi impenetrable... Pero no creas que tiene nada de particular- añadió Lupin al ver la cara ansiosa de Harry por investigar- lo único más llamativo es el portón... Si te fijas, desde esta posición en la que estamos, a unos dos metros, los fénix están quietos¿lo ves?

- Sí - respondió harry, muy interesado.

-Ahora acércate conmigo a la puerta, Harry, y ponte debajo del umbral...

Harry hizo lo que Lupin le ordenó. Se situó justo debajo y aprovechó para echar un vistazo en la sala, pero misteriosamente no consiguió ver nada más que una negrura infinita cada vez que asomaba la cabeza por la puerta abierta. Intentó entonces adentrarse, pero una fuerza sobrehumana le mantenía pegado al suelo, no podía mover los pies, ni tampoco las manas.

-¡Lupin!- gritó aterrado Harry, pero entonces comenzó a sentir unas voces que le hablaban..."no temas, Potter- dijo una voz gutural- pues nada te haremos" harry miraba a Lupin en busca de ayuda, pero este observaba la escena desde fuera, sin inmutarse, casi se podría decir que le miraba sonriente, orgulloso de algo "Potter, Potter, Potter... Tan valiente frente a Voldemort, pero tan vulnerable frente a nosotros" "¿Quiénes sois?- se aventuró una vocecilla sin fuerza, que provenía de Harry- ¿Qué queréis de mi?" al joven le temblaban las piernas, parecía que ese portal tuviera una presión enorme, que no le dejaba respirar "¿No nos conoces, Potter? Somos los fénix que guardamos esta sala, y podemos retenerte cuanto nos plazca...¿acaso hará algo el famoso niño que vivió? No, no lo hará, porque le tenemos apresado en su propio sufrimiento..."

De repente, miles de voces susurraban algo que Harry no podía entender, pero harry comprendía lo que eso significaba... Le alentaban a seguir, a continuar adelante...Y sin previo aviso, cuando a Harry le abandonaba el conocimiento, oyó un gritó... "¡Harry! Huye, Harry,¡huye!" el umbral de oscuridad se convirtió en una sala con muchas puertas... Harry recordaba haber estado allí un año atrás, pero lo que ocurrió en una de las salas era tan doloroso, que él intentó olvidar lo que había visto en su largo recorrido, hasta la sala de la muerte. Pero ahora se le representaba un cuarto que albergaba una gran campana con un huevo dentro... De este nacía un pájaro que crecía y volaba hasta toparse con la campana, entonces caía para convertirse en un huevo otra vez...

"Potter, Potter, Potter...¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué veías esto otra vez? A lo largo de este verano has visto todo lo que conocías del departamento de misterios, y no has adivinado por qué. Te creíamos más espabilado, pero por lo que se puede comprobar, tú todavía te sorprendes a ti mismo recordando lo inevitable..." "¡No!-gritó Harry-¡Cállense!¡No saben lo que dicen!" "¿ah, no?- respondieron las voces, soltando una gran carcajada antes de continuar- cierto, Potter. No lo sabemos, nosotros solo mostramos aquello de lo que tu interior posee, más importancia tiene, pero no lo entendemos. Eres tú quien debe averiguar el motivo..."

Las voces se iban, y Harry no pudo más, tuvo la sensación de que se desvanecía y un dolor agudo comenzó a quemarle la cicatriz... Se iba, traspasaba el umbral, la presión se normalizaba, y la oscuridad del umbral se transformó de nuevo en luz que dejaba ver todo lo que le envolvía...sintió el frío suelo, y una voz que le decía:

-Bienvenido de nuevo, Harry- era Lupin, que le tendía una mano para que se levantara. A Harry no le costó mucho hacerlo, porque el malestar había desaparecido a medida que se caía, ahora solo le dolían las rodillas por el golpe, pero nada más...

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Harry un tanto alarmado.

-Es la puerta de las verdades ocultas. La llamamos así porque cuando uno tiene algo que descubrir acerca de él mismo, este umbral hace que lo descubras. Y si no, piensa en lo que te ha dicho...

-Entonces lo oíste...-dijo el chico con cara de frustración, porque no le hacía nada de gracia que Lupin supiera que había tenido sueños del tipo de los de quinto.

-No, Harry, no lo oí. Eso es algo que solo la persona afectada puede oír. Yo solo escuché tus respuestas, y me da la impresión de que tienes que investigar bastante, pero aun siendo así, preferiría que no hicieras nada...- hizo una pausa, intentando encontrar la palabra correcta - heroico. Estas cosas nos pasan a todos, Harry. Aunque eso no quiere decir que debamos aventurarnos a descubrir todos los misterios. A veces es mejor que no se descubran...

Estuvieron un rato en silencio. Harry podía oír voces al otro lado de la puerta, pero no se atrevía a intentar cruzarla de nuevo, por miedo a que las voces de esos fénix inundaran su cabeza de nuevo. Esperaron un rato, allí, sin moverse, y Harry empezaba a impacientarse. Entonces alguien salió de la puerta... Un hombre alto de barba blanca, con unos ojos azules que miraban a Harry con ternura a través de unas gafas de media luna:

-Harry... No esperábamos que despertaras tan pronto, pero sin duda eras tú el que montó el jaleo de esta mañana.

-Buenos días, señor director- dijo Lupin.

Harry se quedó completamente helado.

-¿Qué has dicho, Lupin? – preguntó incrédulo. ¿Es que Dumbledore no era una alucinación suya, sino un fantasma muy…humano?

-Buenos días, Remus- le contestó Dumbledore, apartando la mirada de Harry e ignorando su comentario- si no te importa, yo terminaré la visita de Harry por mi casa¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto- respondió el hombre, y sin más dejó a Harry a solas con el director y más poderoso mago de magia buena de todo el mundo mágico.

-Lupin….- susurró Harry, pero el profesor no hizo sino avanzar camino a las escaleras, ignorando la súplica del chico por que no le dejara a solas con el…"fantasma"

-Bien, Harry, ya veo que has conocido a la parte más peligrosa de la casa. Me gustaría hablar contigo a cerca de toda esta mansión más detenidamente, pero comprenderás que no tenemos tiempo para andarnos con estas cosas cuando hay asuntos más importantes que tratar esperando...

El chico no salía de su asombro.

- Profesor, está usted…Muerto.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – rió Dumbledore afablemente – Muy observador, Harry, pero no. Ya no.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decir, profesor?- preguntó Harry escuetamente, sin ninguna intención de escuchar lo que le tuviera que decir, ya que seguramente, en ese momento, estuviera soñando.

Dumbledore suspiró. Sabía perfectamente que Harry estaba en ese momento intentando salir de una "supuesta" alucinación; ya que había muerto semanas atrás. Había que aclarar las cosas, y ese era el momento idóneo para empezar:

-Harry, necesito que escuches cada palabra que te diga, y que por nada en el mundo, me guardes rencor por lo que te vas a enterar ahora. Es de suma importancia que atiendas a todo para que puedas entender por qué estoy aquí.

Harry asintió, no muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Si era todo eso una pesadilla¿por qué no se despertaba ya? Pero enseguida cambió de idea, y decidió echar a andar de allí, y se dirigió a las escaleras, con la esperanza de encontrarse con alguien en el camino. Pero no le sirvió de nada alejarse andando, porque el profesor se apareció en frente de él y le cortó el paso:

-Espera, Harry. No me gustaría que te fueras con una idea equivocada. Yo creo que ha pasado suficiente tiempo como para que podamos hablar el tema de una forma civilizada...

-¿Y quién ha dicho que yo quiera hablar con usted, con su….fantasma?- respondió Harry furioso. No le gustaba mucho la idea de ser perseguido por el fantasma del director. Eso era algo nuevo para él - ¡Usted está muerto¡Seguramente solo sea una alucinación! – espetó Harry a Dumbledore, y añadió pensó: Sí, eso es. Una alucinación producida por algún golpe que me diera al desmayarme en el coche del la Orden…

- Eso es algo que me duele más que a ti, Harry, para un viejo como yo cualquier escusa no valdrá, porque verdaderamente fue mi culpa, fue mi mayor error, y ahora lo siento como si todavía estuviéramos en aquella fatídica torre- Dumbledore miraba a Harry a través de las gafas mientras decías todo esto, y su mirada azul era tan intensa que Harry tuvo miedo... Pensaba que quizá fuera cierto lo que el director le decía, pero eso no quitaba que estuviera muerto...Y como si Dumbledore le hubiera leído los pensamientos al muchacho, continuó - Harry, te debo una disculpa. Sé que piensas que ahora mismo estoy muerto. Sé que piensas que soy un fantasma, o como mucho más, una alucinación. Pero no es así. Ahora me arrepiento de que "NO" sea así.

-Profesor, no le entiendo…Si dice que no está muerto¿por qué se arrepiente? -dijo Harry, demasiado confundido como par decir nada más.

Ahora no podía dejar de pensar en Dumbledore y en su muerte, era algo que quería olvidar, pero que no podía. Por mucho que lo intentara, en su mente siempre estaba dando vueltas, y era doloroso, muy doloroso. Hablar con ese "ente" solo hacía que le resultara más difícil olvidarlo. No quería olvidarse del director, quería deshacerse de la culpa que causaba recordar la fatídica noche de junio, y no le estaba siendo nada fácil con el anciano recordándoselo a cada momento.

- Me arrepiento, Harry, porque yo también hice algo horrible, de lo que no estoy para nada orgulloso, sino todo lo contrario: la culpa y la vergüenza me perseguirán ahora para el resto de mis días…

- Sigo sin entender, señor.

- Harry, yo también he tenido un horrocrux.

De acuerdo - pensaba Harry -, ya has soñado suficiente, ahora te vas a despertar, por lo que más quieras en el mundo, te vas a despertar Pero por mucho que Harry se empeñaba en pellizcarse, no ocurría nada, seguía allí, delante de una parte de Dumbledore. Al ver que no ocurría nada, Harry siguió la corriente de la situación:

- Eso no es cierto. El Dumbledore que yo conozco no haría nunca magia negra. Va contra su moralidad - dijo, como intentando probar al ente que él no era Dumbledore.

-No, Harry, puedes creerlo – contradijo el hombre, que envejeció en un segundo lo que nunca en su vida -. Esa es una de las pocas cosas de las que me arrepiento en mi vida. Aún siendo algo terrible, Harry, espero que comprendas que lo hice con la mejor de mis intenciones.

Harry se dio cuenta de que aquello tenía más de realidad que de sueño, y comenzó a incomodarse un poco. Le parecía muy extraño que alguien de la pureza de Dumbledore hubiera hecho algo tan horrendo como matar a alguien con el fin de hallar la inmortalidad, pero ahora que lo pensaba, el mundo no cesaba de darle sorpresas. DE todos modos, no pudo reprocharle nada al pobre viejo que en aquél momento imploraba con la mirada que le perdonara.

- Señor, no tiene por qué disculparse. Seguramente tuvo sus motivos para hacerlo, creo que no es algo que me incumba… - dijo intentando no mirar a Dumbledore a los ojos, en realidad si le molestaba un poco que después de las lecciones que diera con él el curso pasado, resultara todo en que él también había matado para separar su alma.

- Las cosas estaban muy difíciles, Harry – comenzó Dumbledore con su explicación, ignorando la incomodidad del chico -. Antes de que tu nacieras, tu padre me pidió un favor: que fuera su guardián secreto, antes de pedirselo a Sirius y más tarde, a Pettegrew. No acepté de ninguna de las maneras, ya que después de tu padrino, la persona más evidente para tal encargo, sería yo. Así pues, le negué aquel favor, pero a cambio, les dejé un buen surtido de hechizos protectores en la casa, que incluían, entre otras cosas, un derramamiento de sangre. Existe un hechizo tan potente, que no se puede romper incluso muerto el mago que lo realizara. Puedes imaginarte que se trataba de un encantamiento con alto contenido de magia negra. El encantamiento consistió en que nadie, absolutamente nadie, excepto el guardián secreto, podrían encontrar nunca la casa, ni, y es aquí donde entra la parte de magia oscura, como decía, a ninguno de sus habitantes ya estuvieran fuera de los límites de la casa. El hechizo aislaba del mundo completamente a los que eran hechizados.

Como ves, se trataba de un hechizo que requería muchísima responsabilidad por parte del mago, ya que si este moría, las personas afectadas por tal hechizo desaparecerían por siempre para los demás. Nunca nadie sabría de ellos, ni les vería, ni les escucharía. No hay forma posible de rebatir este hechizo, pero cuenta con un punto débil: si el guardián revela la situación de la casa que protege, el hechizo se debilita, y la gente vuelve a ser localizable en una ínfima posibilidad. Voldemort supo aprovechar eso, y logró matar a tus padres, como sabes.

Aún así, los temores de tus padres por no poder darte a conocer al mundo nunca, me convencieron en aquellos tiempos difíciles de hacer algo de lo que, como ya te he dicho, no estoy orgulloso: dividí mi alma en dos. Aún lo siento bastante por el pobre mortífago que fue sacrificado para ello. Me arrepentiré por siempre.

- De acuerdo… - fue lo único que supo expresar Harry – Ha tenido un horrocrux, por unos… ¿16 años? Y si nadie lo ha sabido nunca¿cómo ha conseguido recuperar su cuerpo, su vida?

-Si hubo "alguien" que conocía el tal paradero. Según me han dicho, Fawkes estuvo cantando durante largo tiempo mi muerte, y después, desapareció. ¿No es así?

-Sí – contestó Harry simplemente, e impaciente por saber qué pasó después.

- Fawkes sabía dónde estaba mi Horrocrux. En parte, él tuvo algo que ver en su formación - y añadió ante la mirada sorprendida de Harry – pero esa es otra historia de la que ya hablaremos en otro momento.

Decía, Harry, que Fawkes sabía dónde se hallaba mi horrocrux, y fue a buscarlo para que yo recuperara mi cuerpo. Y aquí me tienes. Tras una larga semana de reposo, vuelvo a ser como era antes, o casi.

Harry escuchó cada palabra de lo que había dicho el director. Lo aceptaba. No pensaba que el hecho de haber matado a alguien fuera algo tan horrible: si fue un mortífago, no sería el único que muriera en aquellos tiempos en los que Voldemort estaba en la cumbre de su poder. De hecho, si lo pensaba bien, Dumbledore le había hecho un favor a todas las personas de cuyo asesinato habría sido autor el mortífago muerto. Si era así, cosa de lo que Harry estaba convencido, no había ningún problema. Entonces, sin saber como, una idea macabra se le pasó por la cabeza:

-Entonces, señor, si usted pudo hacer un horrocrux¿podría yo hacer uno, por si acaso muriera antes de matar a Voldemort? – según lo preguntaba, a Harry le sonó demasiado insolente e inmoral, y su cara se tornó roja de la vergüenza.

Pero Dumbledore no le regañó. Simplemente razonó con él:

-Harry, un horrocrux es algo tan terrible, que solo una persona con el corazón negro de odio podría lograrlo, o en mi lugar, con un poder tan fuerte para no sucumbir al dividir el alma. Un muchacho de tu edad, Harry, no debería siquiera plantearse eso. Cierto es que Tom, en su tiempo, sí lo hizo, pero como pudimos comprobar el año pasado, dejó pasar un tiempo hasta que lo intentara por vez primera. Ahora bien, Harry. En el hipotético caso de que lograras proveerte de uno de esos horrendos instrumentos, tu alma, aunque fuerte de coraje y valor, quedaría rasgada en dos: ten muy presente esto. Nunca más volverías a ser la misma persona. Nunca más volverías a ser del todo humano. Tu alma perdería contra la de Voldemort, si os enfrentarais, porque, aunque es cierto que Voldemort dividió su alma en siete, su corazón está tan podrido de mal, y su poder es tan basto que hay poca diferencia entre una septima parte de su alma, y su alma entera. Sin embargo tú, Harry, eres de alma buena e inocente. Recuerda que el amor es tu principal arma. Si dividieras tu alma en dos, perderías ese poder al perder tu condición de humano, y lo más probable es que murieras en un enfrentamiento contra él.

El muchacho escuchó con atención la perorata de Dumbledore. Él sabía que no sería capaz nunca de hacer algo siquiera parecido a un horrocrux. Pero la información de las consecuencias le dejó las cosas aún más claras y disipó cualquier signo de curiosidad que pudiera haber sentido por hacer procurarse uno. Sirius, su padrino, no lo habría aprobado: él murió de forma heroica por salvarle, y dividir su alma entera en dos sería un flaco agradecimiento por su sacrificio.

Mientras Harry cavilaba, Dumbledore utilizó el hechizo de legeremancia para traspasar la mente de Harry y ver lo que él había visto en el portal de los fénix. Indagó mucho para encontrar lo que buscaba: vio el momento en que tía Marge era convertida en un globo gigantesco, cuando Harry descubrió la inocencia de Sirius, el momento en que le pidió a Cho ir al baile con él y fue rechazado... Momentos que se quedaron en la mente de Harry, y que él no había puesto en ese orden para que lo viera Dumbledore. Pero cuando este llegó al momento en que se metía bajo el portal, harry pensó en otra cosa, pero no lo hizo voluntariamente, sino que fue algo instintivo que no podía explicar..."Él no va a ver nada de lo que nosotros vimos...¡Nada!" Harry se dio cuenta, entonces, de que el profesor había estado leyendo su mente, pero no le importó.

-Harry¿puedes explicar eso?- preguntó con delicadeza el profesor.

-No, no sé qué es lo que ha visto, luego no lo puedo explicar...- respondió Harry extrañado, ya que siempre había visto lo que el profesor Snape veía de su infancia cuando en quinto practicaba oclumancia con él. Le resultó raro no verlo esta vez...

-Yo no he visto nada, Harry. Y no creo que te hayas preocupado de trabajar la oclumancia en las vacaciones... Pero si me ha resultado curioso que me dijeras que yo no iba a ver nada de lo que "vosotros" visteis.- el profesor se paró un momento para ver la reacción de Harry, y efectivamente vio lo que más se temía ver... Sus ojos quedaban vacíos... No era Harry, ya no más.- Harry, no sabes lo mucho que me desagrada tener que hacer esto... ¡Desmaius!

En menos de un segundo, Harry tocó el suelo desvanecido, y Dumbledore quedó con el brazo extendido, mirando desolado el cuerpo de un Harry al que no podía reconocer...

FIN CAPÍTULO UNO


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: EL REGRESO**

Dumbledore cargó con el cuerpo por arte de magia a través de la puerta de los fénix, o al menos lo intentó, porque según pasó con el cuerpo por debajo, la puerta se cerró y formó una pared de piedra caliza...

Los fénix dijeron:

- Sabes que no permitiremos el paso del mal a través de estas puertas, Dumbledore, no sabemos por qué te empeñas en intentarlo de nuevo

Dumbledore no creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban... Harry no podía haber caído tan rápido, aunque si lo pensaba bien, el muchacho tenía muchas razones para caer en el lado del mal, en el lado del Voldemort, pero si lo pensaba con detenimiento, que se hubiera vuelto malo no implicaba que se uniera al Señor Tenebroso. Cierto era que había sido muy descuidado, y que quizá eso le había llevado a pensar mal, y a encolerizarse... Pero ese dominio de la oclumancia que momentos atrás demostró poseer Harry le resultó muy extraño al director. Yo mismo no fui capaz de aprenderlo tan rápido...pensó. Le extrañaba muchísimo.

-Habrá que convocar una reunión urgente- se dijo el profesor, mientras cargaba con sus propios brazos el cuerpo de Harry hasta su habitación en el piso superior.

Se apareció nada más dejar a Harry en su el dormitorio, y en cosa de un instante estaba en la cocina, donde encontró a casi toda la guardia personal del niño que vivió.

-Tenemos un grave problema- dijo con su voz profunda y seria.

-¿Qué ocurre profesor? - preguntó una inocente Hermione.

-Será mejor que vaya a visitar a la señora Weasley, Granger, acompañe a su amigo Ron en estos momentos...

-¿A la sala de los menesteres, Dumbledore?- dijo Moody, uno de los presentes.

-Señor, quisiera asistir a la reunión de la orden.- dijo Hermione tímidamente. En una situación normal habría acatado en el momento la orden de Dumbledore, pero sentía curiosidad por lo que preocupaba al director y tenía la horrible sensación de que algo tenía que ver con Harry.

- Me temo que eso no será posible, señorita. Ahora vaya.-dijo el profesor muy autoritario.

A Hermione no le quedó más remedio que salir de la cocina. Momentos después Dumbledore la insonorizó.

-Entonces¿qué pasó profesor?- insistió Moody.

-A la sala de los Fénix.

Todos los que estaban allí: Lupin, Moody, Jade, Cristal, Karl, Hugo y Derek, estos últimos las nuevas adquisiciones de la orden, Tonks y Kingsley, siguieron a Dumbledore escaleras arriba, hasta que llegaron al piso de la sala de los Fénix. Se colocó junto al portón y dijo:

-Potter no pudo atravesar la puerta.

El silencio cayó insoportable, eso eran más de lo que se podía esperar... Todos permanecieron en silencio, pero Jade, una de las chicas nuevas, interrumpió el momento de malestar de todos ellos:

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

Todos la miraron sorprendida, incluso su gemela lo sabía. Dumbledore fue el único que la miró con comprensión, y dijo:

- El portal de las verdades ocultas solo puede ser traspasado por las personas buenas, las que no llevan el mal en el corazón, y no permitió que nosotros lo atravesáramos... - se acerco más, y pasó la mano por el muro que se había cerrado momentos antes para que no pasaran - es imposible atravesar esta pared si eres malvado...

- Entonces...eso quiere decir que Harry se volvió al lado de los mortífagos...¿¿qué está con Voldemort?? - preguntó alarmado Derek Warren, más por sorpresa que por ignorancia. El hombre de cabello canoso y muchísimas arrugas se mostró preocupadísimo por la situación, haciéndose sus arrugas más profundas si cabía.

-Eso quiere decir que se ha vuelto malo... Aunque quizá ni Voldemort mismo sepa lo que ha pasado. Cuando le pregunté qué había hecho que no me dejaba leer en su mente, me dijo que no sabía lo que había pasado, y pude ver la verdad en sus ojos, luego él mismo no sabe lo que le pasa. Quizá esté transformándose en contra de su voluntad... Lo que no puede ser bueno para Harry. Además, una voz dentro de la cabeza de Harry le dijo: El, es decir, yo, no verá nada de lo que nosotros vimos. Deducimos de esto que en Harry hay una lucha interna entre dos...

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro, Dumbledore? - preguntó Lupin - Yo mismo le noté con otro humor, pero de ahí a estar inmiscuido en una lucha interna entre dos personalidades...

-Lupin, siento informaros de que el cuerpo que tenemos en esta casa ya no es más Harry... Antes de que le lanzara un hechizo vi algo en sus ojos...algo que no es normal.

-¿Qué vio, profesor?- inquirió Cristal.

-Los ojos de Potter cambiaron para convertirse en unos ojos negros sin alma...

-No es posible...-murmuró Moody.

-Lo es, Alastor, por mucho que nos duela reconocerlo así. Tendremos que investigar más a fondo el caso de Potter, porque no estoy seguro de que Voldemort sepa lo que le ocurre a Harry. Y si llegara a enterarse... No quiero ni imaginar lo que podría suceder.

-¿Qué mandarás que hagamos, Dumbledore?-inquirió Lupin.

-Por ahora, no les diremos nada a Ron y Hermione, esto les escandalizaría... Y por ahora dejaremos el caso para los que hemos estado en la reunión. Pero quiero enviar a un par de emisarios para que busquen los seres oscuros que pudieran estar interesados en poseer a Potter. Creo que de eso se ocuparán las señoritas Jade y Cristal...

-Señor, no creo conveniente que dos novatas vayan solas a tal misión-objetó Kingsley.

-Entonces serás tú quien las acompañe, desde ahora quedan a tu cargo...-respondió el profesor, lo que hizo que a Kingsley se le cambiara la cara, refunfuñó un "de acuerdo" y les hizo una señal a las otras dos gemelas para que le siguieran.

Dumbledore se dirigió a la habitación de Potter, en el quinto piso, abrió la puerta, e hizo pasar a Lupin, Moody y Tonks, pero dejó fuera a los otros tres, Karl, Hugo y Derek, y les susurró que hicieran, acto seguido pasó a la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Harry estaba tumbado, sus ojos eran de nuevo verdes, y miraba a las personas que acababan de entrar. No recordaba lo que había pasado, lo último que vio fue a Dumbledore, preguntando qué había hecho para impedir que el profesor viera sus recuerdos.

- Hola, Harry - dijo el director - ¿te encuentras mejor?

-Digamos que no me encuentro-contestó Harry grosero.

- No deberías hablar así, Harry - le reprendió Lupin.

- ¿Y tú que sabes? Lo único que quiero es saber qué me pasa - se levantó como un vendaval - ¡Ustedes no saben NADA! Y me tienen aquí confinado...-miró a Dumbledore a los ojos, y todos se sorprendieron al ver que mirada se tornó fugazmente de un negro profundo que ocupaba todo el globo ocular. Tonks ahogó un grito:

-Dumbledore...

-Lo sé, Tonks... Ahora ha cambiado.

-¡¡Déjenme salir!!-gritó Harry- ¡¡Quiero ir al departamento de misterios!!

-¿Para qué quieres ir allí Harry?-preguntó Dumbledore.

-¡¡USTED NO VERÁ NADA DE LO QUE NOSOTROS VIMOS¡¡NADA!!-intentó salir, pero se encontró con un muro de personas que le impedían el paso...alzó la mano y apuntó a aquel estorbo, y los hizo volar a todos, sin varita, de su camino: a todos menos a Dumbledore...que seguía de pie, listo para defender a los miembros de la Orden...

-Harry... Debes luchar, no dejes que el mal te venza...

-Apártese, o le vuelo lo mismo que a los demás... -amenazó el muchacho, que ya no tenía control sobre sí mismo...

-No lo harás, Harry, porque eres bueno, y no quieres lastimarnos...

-Usted lo ha querido... -señaló unos frescos de las paredes, que tenían serpientes dibujadas, y las hizo descender como enormes víboras dispuestas a atacar, les habló en una lengua desconocida para Dumbledore, y enseguida las serpientes obedecieron a su amo, hablador de pársel, y atacaron al director de la escuela: se deslizaban raudas por el frío suelo de piedra, y cuando estaban a un metro de Dumbledore, este mandó un hechizo:

-¡¡Glacius!!

Las víboras se congelaron, pero no fue suficiente, su hechizo se rompió, y fueron directas a clavar sus colmillos cargados de veneno en la garganta del director, pero...  
Se oyó un susurro, algo en lengua pársel que hizo que las dos serpientes se detuvieran en su intento, y pasaran rozando únicamente la piel del director... Cuando Dumbledore miró al joven que tenía delante, sintió como una gran oleada de agradecimiento se apoderaba de él... Unos ojos verdes le miraban desde la lejanía, imploraban ayuda, porque no sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a poder aguantar a sus demonios interiores...

-Corra. -logró suspirar.

Pero en vez de salir corriendo, Dumbledore acudió en su ayuda, al ver que aún era Harry, le tomó en su regazo y dijo:

-Legeremens

De nuevo estaba en la mente de Harry, podía ver ahora el departamento de misterios, todas las salas que visitó en su recorrido hacia el supuesto rescate de Sirius. Ya no vio más. Salió de la mente del muchacho, que se había desmayado, y contempló su cara de sufrimiento.

-¿Conque sigues visitando el departamento de misterios, eh, Harry?

Dumbledore llevó de nuevo el cuerpo a la habitación y ayudó a los miembros que tan fácilmente habían sido abatidos. Como ninguno tenía heridas graves, entró de nuevo al cuarto de Harry, y se quedó allí, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Desde luego habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas en una sola mañana...

Los distintos miembros de la Orden que habían presenciado el ataque, acordaron no decir nada por el bien de todo ellos. Solo lo hablarían con Dumbledore, y actuarían como si no hubiera pasado nada a petición del director. Ese día, Dumbledore lo pasó entero en la habitación de Potter, esperando a que despertara para poder preguntarle acerca de lo que recordaba haber hecho anteriormente ese verano. Pero Harry no despertó en todo el día, y aún siendo así, el profesor no se movió, sentía que se lo debía...

Cuatro veces pasó Lupin a hablar con el director, a preguntarle si necesitaba algo o quería ser relevado. Pero se negó en rotundo a abandonar su puesto de velador, luego Lupin decidió quedarse para acompañarle.

-La señorita Granger ha vuelto del hospital...-se aventuró Lupin, y al ver que no decía nada, continuó- Insistió en ver a Harry, pero ya le dije que no quería visitas...

-¿Cómo está Molly, Remus?- preguntó Dumbledore, cambiando de tema.

-Está mejor, Albus, pero aún le queda mucha recuperación...el veneno atrofió su sentido de la vista y la movilidad de las piernas... Está todavía en cuidados intensivos.

-Bien...

-¿Bien, señor¿Acaso no entendió lo que le dije? Necesitará recuperación, Dumbledore.

-Sí, la necesitará- respondió con un susurro, mirando hacia la cama de Harry, donde descansaba el chico- Hoy ha sido un día muy duro para todos, Remus, deberías ir a dormir. Recuerda que no debes contestar a las preguntas de Hermione, te aseguro que puede ser muy sagaz...

-¿Usted qué hará, Dumbledore?-inquirió Lupin, preocupado por el estado del director, que parecía no atender a lo que le decían.

-Estaré aquí para recibir a Granger. Vendrá.

- Bien, entonces nos iremos a dormir ya los demás. Hasta mañana Albos. Si necesitas cualquier cosa….

-Buenas noches, Remus- cortó el profesor.

Dumbledore estaba solo en la habitación de Harry, observando la acompasada respiración del chico, lo que indicaba que estaba teniendo un sueño tranquilo, libre de pesadillas y visitas furtivas al ministerio... "¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste, Harry? Te habríamos ahorrado mucho sufrimiento..." Poco a poco se quedó dormido, cayendo en un sueño intranquilo... Pero al poco rato un suave susurro le despertó, fue el sonido de una respiración que no acompasaba ni con la suya propia ni con la del ritmo de harry, era...

-Señorita Hermione¿no cree que es un poco tarde para las visitas furtivas?- preguntó el profesor con comprensión, ya que en todo momento supo que ella vendría a ver a su amigo.

-Profesor¿qué le ocurre a Harry?- su voz temblaba, sabía que era algo malo, aunque el aspecto de Harry en esos momentos era el de un chico completamente normal. Quería llorar. El director lo notó:

-Hermione, sé que eres una chica de confianza, pero hay cosas que hasta a mí me aterran en Harry, y hasta que no estemos seguros no podremos contaros nada, ni al joven Weasley ni a usted...

Hermione se sentó en un taburete al lado de la cama de Harry, y allí se derrumbó entre sollozos y lágrimas... No podía creer que ese mismo día unas horas antes hubiera estado hablando con el de lo mucho que había crecido y de lo apuesto que estaba... Lo que más le dolió fue que se enterara de que ellos, Ron y ella, estaban en la Orden, de esa manera tan brusca. Se apoyó contra la cama, y se desahogó llorando, pensando que quizá era su culpa que Harry estuviera como estaba, porque no sabía lo que ocurría.   
Dumbledore la observó... Su corazón se partió, y pensó que quizá esa chica sintiera por Harry algo más que amistad... Pero él no podía darle la información que ella anhelaba, no podía permitirse que el mundo mágico supiera lo que estaba pasando con el famoso "niño que vivó".

-Profesor, puede confiar en que no le diré a nadie...-dijo Hermione entre sollozos- Necesito saberlo...

-Comprende, Hermione, que no puedo darte esa información...

- Pero Dumbledore - dijo Hermione, olvidando que estaba hablando con el director -. No puedes dejarme así... Estoy sufriendo por Harry más de lo que nadie lo está, y esto se hace insoportable a cada minuto, porque pienso que la culpa es mía ¡nunca debimos aceptar nuestro ingreso en la Orden! Si no lo hubiéramos hecho, quizá Harry seguiría bien...

A Dumbledore aquella confesión de culpa le tentó de sacarla de su error... Pero optó únicamente por aclararle algo:

-Hermione, no ha sido culpa tuya, ni de Ron, lo que le está sucediendo a Harry. Sólo él sabe lo que está pasando dentro de su interior y es el único que sabría decirnos quien es el culpable. Y te puedo asegurar que a la última persona a la que Harry echaría las culpas serías tú.

Hermione alzó la vista, contemplaba los ojos azules de ese anciano que tan amablemente intentaba consolarla, dentro de sus limitaciones. Vio una lágrima escapando de su mirada, y comprendió que algo más profundo que un simple berrinche había llevado a Harry a tal estado. Solo algo relacionado con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado podría tener así al profesor...

-Señor director, esto tiene que ver con Voldemort y Harry ¿no es cierto?- preguntó con suspicacia, y al ver la mirada de Dumbledore supo con un sexto sentido que en el fondo quería decirle, y su tristeza lo corroboraba, algo malo estaba pasando, y lo averiguaría, con Dumbledore o sin él.

-Será mejor que vaya a dormir, señorita Granger.

-No me iré, quiero estar aquí cuando se despierte...-respondió Hermione.

Dumbledore no puso más objeciones, simplemente la dejó allí, con la certeza de que cuando Harry despertara no le haría nada...

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó en la cama de Harry, arropada, agarrada a la almohada, llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior... Entonces recordó por qué estaba allí, para estar con Harry cuando despertara, pero Harry no estaba. Se levantó rápidamente y justo cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta, y ya tenía la mano en el picaporte, alguien la abrió desde el otro lado:

-Harry...-dijo la chica, y se abalanzó a sus brazos.

Harry no puso resistencia, la verdad era que le alegraba que fuera Hermione la que se hubiera quedado dormida al lado de su cama, en vez de ser Dumbledore... Ahora sentía que estaba en grave deuda con él... Solo recordaba que unas serpientes gobernadas por él habían estado a punto de matarle...

Se quedaron abrazados un rato, esperando a que fuera el otro el que decidiera que ya era suficiente... Luego de un tiempo, Harry se separó suavemente de su amiga, y la miró a los ojos... Estaba llorando...

-Hermione...Hermione¿estás bien?- Harry estaba preocupado porque la chica a la que tenía semiabrazada no podía dejar de llorar...

-Harry¿qué está pasando? No me quieren decir nada. Tengo una angustia horrible dentro de mi pecho, y ya no puedo soportarlo más...-dijo entre sollozos.

Harry sabía a lo que se refería, él mismo estaba preocupado porque a veces no recordaba donde estaba, o que era lo que había hecho justo antes... Y tenía la impresión de que no era nada bueno, la prueba de ello fueron las serpientes de la noche anterior...Lo único que podía recordar con claridad...antes de que llegara Dumbledore a saludarle era...

-¿Qué te está ocurriendo, Harry? Sé que tiene que ver con Quien-tú-sabes, y no quiero que me lo ocultes...- Hermione se separó de él, y se fue a sentar en la cama.

-Sinceramente, Hermione, no lo sé. No puedo recordar ciertos momentos... Es como si no hubiera pasado nada... Y me ocurre desde que me desmayé en el coche de la orden cuando me traían hacia aquí...

-¡Harry¿Es que no te das cuenta?- dijo Hermione desesperada.

-¿De qué?

-¡Harry, por favor¡¡Eso es la señal de que estás siendo poseído!! - gritó Hermione, que estaba un poco alterada por la noticia.

-¿De qué estas hablando? Yo no puedo estar siendo poseído, es...

FLASH BACK

_-No quería que nadie hablara conmigo-admitió él, que cada vez se sentía más molesto.  
-Pues ésa es una postura muy estúpida-replicó Ginny con enojo-dado que yo soy la única persona que conoces que ha estado poseída por Quien-tú-sabes, y por lo tanto puedo explicarte lo que se siente.  
Harry se quedó callado, asimilando el impacto de aquellas palabras. Entonces se dio la vuelta.  
-No me acordaba de eso-se excusó  
-Pues tienes suerte- dijo Ginny fríamente.  
-Lo siento -se disculpó Harry con sinceridad-. Entonces... ¿creéis que estoy poseído?  
-A ver¿recuerdas todo lo que has hecho? -le preguntó Ginny-. ¿O hay largos periodos en blanco de los que no recuerdas nada?  
Harry se exprimió el cerebro.  
-No- contestó tras una pausa.  
-Entonces Quien-tú-sabes no te ha poseído nunca- dedujo Ginny con simplicidad-. Cuando me poseyó a mí, no recordaba lo que había hecho durante horas seguidas. De pronto e encontraba en un sitio y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí._

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-No Harry, te equivocas: sí es posible...-dijo Hermione en un susurro.

Harry se fue a su cama y se sentó en ella junto a Hermione... esperaba que una explicación lógica le cayera del cielo... ¿cómo le podía ocurrir esto a él¿Es que acaso no tenía ya bastantes problemas? No te preocupes, Harry, nosotros no te haremos daño...

-¿Qué dices, Hermione?

-Yo no he dicho nada, Harry¿estas bien¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó, pero el chico no respondió...

Siempre igual, ellos están siempre igual¿es que nunca aprenderán que nosotros nos valemos por nosotros mismos?¡¡No necesitamos su ayuda¡¡Nos molesta su ayuda!!  
Los ojos de Harry dieron un suave destello negro, que horrorizó a Hermione. La chica, salió corriendo en busca de alguien...fuera lo que fuera lo que le estaba pasando a su amigo, no era bueno...

-¡¡ Profesor Lupin!!-gritó al verle la espalda.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?-preguntó, pero al verle la cara a la chica, no esperó respuesta y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de Harry... Allí estaba él… Paseando por la habitación, murmurando cosas incomprensibles que interrumpió al ver que Lupin entraba en su espacio...

-¿Qué hace usted aquí¡No quiero visitas!-gritó con una voz que no era la suya, pero que a Hermione, que observaba detrás de la puerta, le sonaba muy familiar...

-¡¡Tú!!- gritó Lupin, que al parecer también reconoció la voz- ¿qué le estas haciendo a este chico¡¡Sal de su mente!! Déjale en paz...

-AVADA KED...

-¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!

Lupin se quedó pasmado, había estado a un paso de la muerte, si no hubiera sido por la rápida acción de la joven que esperaba semioculta por la puerta...

-Hermione...-empezó Lupin sin moverse de su sitio, y sin girarse siquiera.

El cuerpo de Harry caía lentamente, como a cámara lenta... Y Lupin y Hermione lo veían caer sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando realmente, ni de lo que significaba en sí lo que acababan de ver... Alguien se apareció detrás de Hermione, con un ligero ¡Plop! que hizo que salieran de su ensimismamiento...

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? Oí gritos y bajé todo lo rápido que pude en cuanto supe de donde venía el ruido...

-Moody, es Malfoy... -dijo Lupin.

-¿Qué?-preguntó desconcertado.

-Es Lucius Malfoy el que está poseyendo a Harry...- respondió Remus. Todos se quedaron en silencio un minuto...

-Avisaré a Dumbledore-dijo Moody finalmente.

Hermione salió corriendo. No quería molestar a Ron, que ahora estaba con su madre en el hospital San Mungo's, pero tenía que hacerlo, Harry estaba muy mal...Bajó las escaleras todo lo rápido que le dieron las piernas... Y cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta de la calle, alguien la llamó desde atrás...

-Hermione¿dónde vas tú sola?-preguntó una voz femenina, era Jade.

-Esto... Yo...yo iba a... A ver a la señora Weasley- concluyó con esa verdad a medias.

-Te acompaño -dijo la chica de ondas rubias y ojos verdosos.

-¡Oh! No es necesario, de verdad...-dijo Hermione, que pensaba que no podía tener peor suerte...

-Insisto. Tengo ordenes de Dumbledore de que no os deje salir sin compañía... ¿por qué si no piensas que iba a estar aquí vigilando la puerta?-añadió con una sonrisa en los labios...

-De acuerdo- aceptó Hermione de mala gana.

Cogieron el metro para desplazarse hasta el hospital de los magos. El viaje pasó muy rápido, Hermione pensaba en cómo le diría a Ron lo de Harry, mientras que Jade la veía como si estuviera planeando su visita secreta de novios con Ron...

Pasaron rápidamente por las puertas del hospital de magos, se fijaron la planta a la que tenían que ir... La tercera, según ponía en el letrero:

"ENVENENAMIENTO PROVOCADO POR POCIONES Y PLANTAS  
(sarpullidos, regurgitaciones, risas incontrolables., etc)...3º"

Subieron tranquilamente las escaleras... Hasta que llegaron a la tercera planta, donde pudieron ver la roja cabellera de un Weasley, era Charlie.

-Hola- dijo Hermione, desde la espalda del pelirrojo, que se giró rápido al oír la voz de la chica.

-¡Hermione! Eres tú... Hola...- le dio un abrazo, y se giró hacia la chica que estaba detrás de Hermione, hacia Jade... Y le dedicó una mirada picarona:

-Hola, Jade, que alegría de verte por aquí¿eh? Pensé que no te dignarías a venir a vernos...-dijo con una voz un tanto sensual.

-No te hagas ilusiones, Charlie, si estoy aquí es para acompañar a Granger...-contestó ella, intentando disimular que sonrojado por esa indirecta.

-Entonces si hay que agradecer a alguien, será a Hermione...-se inclinó sobre la morena, y al sentir que le daba un suave beso en la mejilla se puso colorada, lo mismo que Jade, solo que esta lo hizo por los celos...que se le notaron a la distancia...-Gracias Herm... -Le susurró al oído. A continuación se rió sonoramente.

-Bueno, yo creo que me voy a hablar con Ron, así veo a tu madre, Charlie...-dijo la chica, un tanto ruborizada por el beso del pelirrojo...

Cuando se disponía a entrar, se encontró con otro pelirrojo, muy alto, con ojos azules y lleno de pecas...

-Ron... -dijo, y sin saber porque se ruborizó aún más...

-¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo con mi hermano?-inquirió Ron molesto.

-Pues, yo...la verdad... Nada, esto... ¡Deja de decir tonterías, Ron!-respondió también enfadada, pero sin que el rubor de las mejillas desapareciera, tenía la impresión de que había hecho algo malo, pero no sabía porque...

-¡Os habéis besado¡Lo he visto!- a Ron se le pusieron las orejas del tono de su pelo.

-¡No¡Claro que no!

-¡No mientas¿Cómo puedes decir que no lo has hecho cuando lo he visto con mis propios ojos?-tenía los puños cerrados, y se estaba clavando las uñas en la carne.

-¡Por favor, Ron! Solo me ha dado un beso en la mejilla...-dijo Hermione, que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.-Pasa, tengo que hablar contigo...

-No intentes cambiar de tema, Herm...

Hermione le cogió de la manga y le metió dentro de la habitación donde descansaba su la señora Weasley...lo último que vio antes de cerrar la puerta fue cómo Charlie enganchaba a Jade de la cintura y se arrimaba más y más a sus labios...hasta que cerró la puerta, no quería cotillear en su intimidad.

La chica se acercó a la cama de la señora Weasley. Estaba dormida, se la veía muy pálida, pero su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración, lo que significaba que estaba viva, y que sobreviviría para contarlo...

-¿Qué quieres, Hermione?-preguntó Ron, que aún estaba enfadado por haberla descubierto con su hermano cuando este le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla...

-Es Harry... Está siendo poseído...-le contó toda la historia, mientras Ron hacía gestos de dolor, de asco, de sorpresa... De todo tipo...-entonces reconocí la voz de Malfoy...

-¿De ese baboso Draco Malfoy?-preguntó incrédulo.

- ¡NO¡¡ De Draco no, Ron, de Lucius!! Es él quien le está poseyendo... e intentó matar a Lupin por manos de Harry...

-Pero ¿él no estaba en Azkaban?- preguntó Ron.

-¡Vamos! por favor Ron¿es que no te das cuenta? Estamos en la Orden, pero solo de boquilla, sospecho que Dumbledore nos metió en el saco solo para que nos contentáramos y dejáramos los líos de este verano... ¿de verdad creías que te iban a decir a ti lo que pasa fuera de las puertas de la mansión¡¡No!! Ha habido una fuga de Azkaban... Y sabemos que no solo Malfoy se ha ido...

-¡¡Claro!! Con los dementores del lado de quien-tu-sabes, lo raro hubiera sido que no se hubieran escapado...-interrumpió para hacer un comentario de lo que pensaba.

- el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado esta ganando fuerzas, y Harry las esta perdiendo... No se cómo va a salir de esta Ron.-una lágrima silenciosa comenzó a resbalar por su mejilla sin querer. Se abrazó a Ron. Este te puso colorado de la vergüenza...

-¿Qué haces, Hermione?-dijo azorado.

-¿Qué le pasará a Harry si no conseguimos que deje de ser poseído? Tengo muchísimo miedo de que no vuelva a ser el mismo de antes...

Alguien abrió la puerta, lo que hizo que ambos se separaran rápidamente como si hubieran hecho algo malo...

-Ron-dijo Charlie- ¿es que acaso pretendes quitarme a la novia, o qué?- se rió de su propio chiste... Tenía los labios un poco rojos por el efecto del largo beso que se había dado con Jade.

-No es tu novia...-dijo Ron enfadado, apretando de nuevo los puños, sus orejas se empezaban a tornar coloradas.

- Vamos, Ron, yo no me voy a meter en vuestra vida amorosa-dijo con una risita y dándoles un suave golpe en el hombro a cada uno.

- ¿Qué insinúas¡Yo no tengo nada con ella! - dijo un poco avergonzado

- Pues disimulas un poco mal que...

- ¡Cállate! - y le dio un pisotón para que no siguiera.

Todos se quedaron callados un momento: Charlie por el pisotón que acababa de recibir, Hermione porque se había quedado pensativa con eso de que Ron le ocultara algo y Ron porque se había puesto más rojo que su pelo, más de lo que ya estaba...

- ¡Ya estoy aquí!- Jade entró muy alegre por la puerta con dos bebidas en la mano- Toma, Charlie... - le dio una de las latas-¿Qué decíais?

- Nada en particular...-respondió Charlie.

- Bueno, Hermione, creo que deberíamos irnos, allá no saben que nos fuimos, ya viste a Ron y ya nos podemos ir... ¡Ah! Ron, si quieres te puedes venir con nosotras, te veo ojeroso, no has dormido en tres días casi nada... Tienes que descansar...

Ron no pudo resistir tan tentadora oferta, así que asintió y le dijo a su hermano que informara a su padre de que se había marchado a la mansión de Dumbledore.  
Llegaron a casa a la hora de la comida. Cristal estaba esperando, sentada con Tonks, y estaban enfrascadas en una conversación que parecía hablar de los cambios de moda en el mundo mágico y la influencia de las vestimentas muggles.

- Os dejamos la comida preparada, la hizo Lupin-comentó Tonks cuando les vio entrar.

- Sí, no os lo perdáis porque realmente ese hombre cocina de lujo - opinó Cristal – No sabes la envidia que te tengo, Tonks…

- No tenemos hambre, gracias - dijo Hermione, tratando de salir de la cocina lo antes posible para subir y ver a Harry.

- ¿Quién dice que yo no tengo hambre¡¡Estoy que me muero por comer algo que no sean las chocolatinas del hospital!!-se buscó un plato y enseguida se puso a servirse de todo lo que pudo. A Hermione no le quedó otra que conformarse, y ponerse a comer ella también, luego tendrían tiempo de sobra para intentar ayudar a Harry.  
Esa noche, Ron y Hermione quedaron en ir a ver a Harry mientras los otros dormían, y si se encontraban con Dumbledore como la otra vez, no les importaría. Ellos estarían con harry dijese lo que dijese el director.

-¡Ron¿No podías haberte traído unos zapatos que no hicieran tanto ruido¡Vas a despertar a toda la casa!-susurró una Hermione a punto de un ataque de nervios, cuando llegó la noche y salieron hacia el dormitorio de su amigo.

-Lo siento, si no hubiera sido por Fred y George, todavía tendría unas zapatillas caseras... Pero fueron conejillos de india en su último experimento, antes del ataque de mi madre.

-A lo que vamos. Es mejor que no dig...

Se cayó de repente. Una voz muy conocida hablaba desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Harry, con Dumbledore...

-¿Estas seguro de que no puedes hacer nada?

-Señor Director, es muy posible que caiga en una muerte dormida por los restos si toma esto, y dada la situación, me temo que eso no es lo más conveniente...

-Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

-Con el debido respeto, Señor Director, pero no creo que sea usted el responsable absoluto de este crío. Por tanto no creo que esté en condiciones de decidir si corre el riesgo o no...

-Ahora mismo, soy lo único que le queda...

-Es demasiado potente, podría morir, profesor.

-Insisto. ¿Sabrás prepararla?

-Por su puesto, pero será necesario mucho tiempo, y una gran fuerza interior por parte de Potter, si no lo resiste...No es probable que lo cuente.

-Confío en tu aptitud, Severus...

Oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta y reconocieron el andar tranquilo de Dumbledore. Aunque llevaban un hechizo de invisibilidad, decidieron ocultarse tras una puerta, pues conocían muy bien de las capacidades del mago.

Cuando ya no oyeron nada más...empujaron la puerta, y vieron a un Snape de espaldas, concentrado al máximo, haciendo aparecer frascos e ingredientes... Se colocaron sin hacer ruido en una esquina y esperaron...No podían creerse que Dumbledore estuviera dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de Harry de esa manera, nunca lo habrían imaginado...

Cada uno estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, dando vueltas a este asunto... Inmersos en un mar de preguntas que les amenazaban con hundirles si no las respondían pronto...  
Por la puerta apareció Moody.

-Snape...-dijo con un gruñido.

El profesor de pociones, al sentir ese ruido, dejó caer sin querer un frasco lleno de lo que parecían escamas de dragón mezcladas con pus de bubotubérculo diluido...

-¿Es que no ves que estoy ocupado¡Acabas de echar a perder una hora de trabajo!-dijo muy enfadado, con la cara medio verde del olor de la sustancia derramada.  
-No creas que me importa, Snape. A mi tus cacharritos me traen sin cuidado-respondió este con muy mal tono también...

-Sepas que si estoy haciendo esto es por Dumbledore, no tengo ningún interés personal en que Potter sobreviva, así que si te ves con ganas de fastidiar, no creas que me estas molestando, lo único que consigues es que ese chico mal criado que ves en esa cama- y con esto señaló al Harry inconsciente- pierda un minuto más de vida...-concluyó triunfante. Se dio media vuelta y volvió a hacer todo el proceso desde el principio.

Hermione sintió curiosidad, y se acercó para ver cómo se preparaba la poción. En un libro que había encima de la mesa ponía "POCIÓN DE HASTRICH" mas abajo detallaba:"devuelve a la razón a los sujetos poseídos por el lado oscuro". El libro se titulaba, según lo que comprobó en la cabecera "MIL FORMAS DE DEVOLVER A LA VIDA" y pensó que se dedicaría a investigar sobre ese libro, aunque dudaba de que lo pudiera encontrar en Hogwarts. No quitó ojal profesor, quería saber qué era lo que Snape haría para recuperar a Harry. Y quedó muy impresionada, no sabía de la existencia de muchas de las plantas utilizadas por el profesor, ni mucho menos que tales sustancias se pudieran mezclar sin resultar en una explosión... Le resultaba también muy curioso que hasta hacía una semana hubiera odiado tantísimo al profesor Snape. Todos pensaron que en verdad había matado a Dumbledore sin piedad, pero resultó ser todo una artimaña bien urdida por el director.

Unas horas más tarde, Hermione fue donde estaba Ron, que no había podido moverse del sitio por el escándalo que provocarían sus zapatos. Aún estaba pensando en todo lo que había visto hacer sin que se diera cuenta el profesor...estaba orgullosa.

Moody seguía sentado en una butaca que había echo aparecer, y no dejaba de vigilar a Snape, porque no se fiaba...

-Esto está casi listo- anunció Snape-.Vaya a avisar a Dumbledore de ello.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo acato ordenes tuyas?- respondió Moody en contrapartida.

-Si no le avisas tú, tendré que hacerlo yo, no hay más gente capacitada en la sala, y a menos que sepas mantener el frasco en la misma temperatura girando el contenido en círculos perfectos e iguales, no creo que puedas quedarte aquí...

Moody miró con el ojo mágico adonde estaban Ron y Hermione, pero no dijo nada y se fue. Al cabo de unos minutos apareció seguido de Lupin y Tonks, y encabezando la fila iba Dumbledore...

-Hagámoslo- dijo el director.

Las cuatro personas de la Orden del Fénix, llamadas por Snape, se colocaron entorno a Harry y empezaron a hacer movimientos muy extraños... Dumbledore sacó de debajo de la túnica su pensadero, cosa que maravilló sobremanera a Ron y Hermione que lo miraron maravillados. Movió con la varita sin tocar el líquido plateado, haciéndolo girar cada vez más rápido, hasta que se hizo un pequeño tornado que sobresalía por los bordes... Un hilo de plata fundida aparecía del medio y ascendía poco a poco hasta alcanzar treinta centímetros...entonces el director dejó levitando el pensadero y con la varita recogió el hilo, lo metió en su cabeza, y casi al instante lo sacó, para convertirlo en una esfera de cristal, blanca, de cristal opaco y luminosa, que se asemejaba bastante a una profecía del ministerio. Los dos jóvenes amigos sintieron un escalofrío al verla...Dumbledore la dejó caer con suavidad, y la pequeña pelota se convirtió en pequeños cristales esparcidos por todas partes...

Una vieja chamán, de aspecto prominente, bastante obesa, vestida con una capa extraña y cubierto su cuello de collares hechos con plumas y cuentas irregulares, apareció en una nube de humo, y empezó a cantar un conjuro en una lengua que nadie en la sala conocía, excepto Dumbledore, que también cantó al ritmo de la vieja chamán... Tonks, Lupin, kingsley y el director, hacían los movimientos que acompañaban a la música, agitaban sus varitas por encima del cuerpo de Harry, que no se movía, ni parecía enterarse de nada, y estas soltaban pequeñas chispas cuando se repetía alguna estrofa o algún verso...

Así estuvieron un largo rato, pero la emoción no paraba, sobretodo cuando Snape hizo una floritura con la varita, y salió de ella un espeso humo azul que apenas dejaba ver lo que se estaba haciendo en la sala... Sin parar de remover con un dedo la poción, hizo que el humo se agrupara entorno a ellos y en el centro del extraño círculo que se había formado, donde debería estar el corazón de Harry en esos momentos... Paró el rumor del canto, pero la chamán seguía allí. Cesaron los movimientos acompañantes... Todo era silencio. Solo se oía el rumor de una respiración tranquila, fruto de un sueño sin sueños: la de Harry. Snape pasó el cuenco de la poción al director, y nada más cogerlo este, la chamán empezó su canto nuevamente con una voz muy gutural...Dumbledore repetía cada vez que ella paraba... Y en el momento en que un cuenco de humo salió de la nada, y fue vertido sobre la cabeza de un cuerpo inexistente por parte de la chamán, el director hizo lo mismo sobre el niño que vivió...

El líquido, de un horrible color azul verdoso, no tocó la piel del muchacho, simplemente siguió su camino hacia los pies, pasando por todas las partes de su cuerpo... Cuando todo él estuvo cubierto, en la zona del pecho que correspondía al lado del corazón empezó aquella sustancia a introducirse a través de la piel de Harry, hacia el corazón... Este lo bombeaba inevitablemente por todas las arterias, que llegaban, su vez, a todas las células del cuerpo de Harry e, inevitablemente, éste…murió.

Hermione ahogó un grito que nadie más que Ron notó. Moody miraba de vez en cuando hacia donde estaban los dos miembros más jóvenes de la Orden para comprobar que todo estaba bien, pero ahora que Harry había dado un último suspiro...toda atención se centraba en él.

-¡¡Ha sido a propósito!! Snape, todo es por su culpa, seguramente hizo mal la poción para que Potter cayera...-dijo un Ojoloco fuera de sí. No le había gustado nunca ese hombre, y podía ver con su ojo que la pérdida del chaval no le afectaba...

-Nada más lejos de la realidad. La poción era perfecta. Yo no tengo la culpa de que un niñato como Potter no sepa aguantar el poder de este tipo de venenos y curas -respondió indiferente.

-Confío plenamente en las capacidades de Severus, Alastor. No creo que sea demasiado trabajo para ti el dejar de degradarle. Si hemos hecho esta poción ha sido enteramente culpa mía. Y si alguien tiene que cargar con las consecuencias soy yo, únicamente.

Todos los de la Orden se quedaron de piedra. Ya era duro de por sí saber que quizá Harry nunca despertara como para enterarse además de que el responsable de ello era el mismísimo Dumbledore. Hubo un silencio general en el que cada cual se sumió en sus preocupaciones. El silencio fue roto de manera inesperada por un estertor de muerte. Harry luchaba, y esto hizo que todos, menos Dumbledore, se alarmaran, ya que le creían muerto.

Hermione lloraba en silencio en el hombro del pelirrojo, cubiertos por el hechizo de invisibilidad. No sabían que era lo que pasaba ni cómo podían ayudar, cuando aquellos a los que creían capacitados se quedaban mirando el cuerpo de Harry. No podían hacer nada más: no había cura para esto ni en el mundo mágico ni en el muggle.

Harry abrió los ojos. Estaba en un lugar oscuro, y se sentía desnudo, aunque podía palpar sus ropas...era como si alguien hubiera plantado esa sensación en su cerebro. No sabía donde estaba, pero le resultaba muy familiar... ¿quizá el departamento de misterios¿Quién sabría? No podía ver allí, de lo oscuro que estaba. No sentía miedo, era más bien una sensación de intranquilidad por lo que iba a suceder en breves momentos. Empezó a caminar recto, sin rumbo, solo tocando las paredes de piedra de un pasillo...Al final podía distinguir una pequeña claridad, y se dirigió hacia a ella con tranquilidad, no había prisa.

Cuando llegó hasta a ella, se dio cuenta de que la luz provenía del filo de una puerta semiabierta, y al otro lado de esta, se oían voces...

-¿Y qué vais a hacer?-preguntó una voz que Harry reconoció enseguida. Su corazón empezó a bombear sangre a cien por hora, no creía lo que sus oídos le estaban diciendo...

Pero no se atrevió a entrar en aquella sala todavía, quería saber con quien estaba hablando, y por qué se encontraba allí él... Su padrino.

-Nos esconderemos. No dejaremos que le pase nada a Harry...-respondió una voz femenina que el chaval reconoció como la de Lily Potter. Fue entonces cuando el corazón le dio un vuelco de verdad, su familia muerta estaba hablando entre sí... Y él al otro lado de la puerta... eso solo podía significar una cosa...

Abrió de par en par, y los tres amigos que habían estado hablando callaron un momento:

-James...es igual q tú. -dijo una Lily de pronto atemorizada.

Harry había entrado en una habitación muy bonita, decorada al estilo gregoriano. Dos sillones blancos se enfrentaban al fuego crepitante de una chimenea de dos metros como mínimo de alto...en la repisa de esta había un hombre completamente formado que Harry hubiera jurado ser él mismo en el futuro si la mujer que había en el sillón más cercano no le hubiera llamado James. En el otro sillón había un hombre de aspecto galán, cuyos ojos correspondían con la mirada profunda de Sirius... La mujer, de un tono de pelo rojo muy llamativo, lo miraba con sorpresa...pero algo en sus ojos cambió, fue un destello dorado que sin duda dejó sin habla a Harry...

-¿Quién eres¿Un ángel?-preguntó Harry, porque no entendía el porque del destello de los ojos de su madre.

De pronto, Sirius se desvaneció. No estaba en la habitación, pero los padres de Harry no lo notaron, se limitaron a mirar a aquel chico que tenía tantos rasgos similares a los de ellos mismos. Harry les observaba pensando en cómo conseguiría salir de ese sopor...si estaba allí con sus padres significaba que estaba muerto. Eso no podía cambiarse...

-¿De dónde vienes?- preguntó el padre de Harry, James.

Esto extrañó bastante al pobre chico, que pensó que lo más probable era que le preguntaran quién era, no de donde venía... Pero aún así contestó, con la voz mas temblorosa que nunca hubiera tenido:

- Vengo de la casa de Dumbledore...- hasta lo que podía recordar, eso era cierto.

- ¿Pero tu eres...¿Tú eres...? - dijo Lily, al borde de las lágrimas...sus ojos brillaron de nuevo.

- Harry Potter -acabó Harry. Ahora también él estaba empezando a perder el control de sus ojos, que decidieron lagrimear un poco.

-¡Oh, hijo mío! Lily se lanzó en brazos de Harry sin pensarlo dos veces, pero James quedó receloso detrás de su mujer...mirando con suspicacia al que decía ser su hijo...

Pero Harry no notó el recelo de su padre, solo podía pensar en lo que en esos momentos estaba abrazando, era el cuerpo de su madre, con vida, y una profunda alegría le invadió hasta la última célula. No la soltaría, no ahora que la había recuperado.

James rompió aquel momento de cariño, para exponer sus dudas:

-Si eso es cierto¿por qué estas aquí? Mi hijo esta durmiendo al otro lado de esa puerta- El padre de Harry señaló una puerta inexistente, allá donde apuntaba solo había un gran vacío negro...

Aún así, Harry no dijo nada, se sentía sorprendido de ver el mundo de los muertos de esa forma, como un gran vacío dentro de una enorme Nada, sentía pavor sabiendo que su padre de veras creía lo que decía, pero no puso objeciones, simplemente miró hacia donde le decía, y se limitó a contestarle la fecha de la que provenía...

-Eso es imposible... ¿Qué usaste¿Un giratiempo?- Inquirió James.

-No exactamente- respondió Harry con más dudas de las que su padre tenía ¿se podía llegar al mundo de los muertos con un giratiempo¿O es que acaso sus padres no sabían que estaban muertos?- No sé cómo he llegado hasta aquí, pero si estoy con vosotros ahora, solo puede significar una cosa...

-¿Qué?

-Que estoy muerto...

Lily se llevó las manos a la boca y ahogó un grito. James miró a su supuesto hijo, inspeccionó todos sus rasgos, e irremediablemente, se reconoció en él. Sin embargo, aunque se moría de ganas de abrazarlo, no lo hizo. Debía asegurarse de que le decía la verdad. No se iba a dejar engañar tan fácilmente en su propia casa...

-¿Qué ha pasado, Harry?-preguntó con dulzura Lily.

Harry se convenció de que sus padres no sabían que estaban muertos, así que decidió contarles desde el principio, lo que sabía... lo que Dumbledore le había contado:

_-Una noche, cuando solo tenía un año, Voldemort -al decir su nombre sus padres temblaron- vino a casa..._

-Eso es mentira, nuestro hijo está durmiendo, tiene un año, y no ha venido El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado a atacarnos...-objetó James. Pero Harry no hizo caso y siguió con la historia de su triste vida. Cierto era que no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar sus padres:

_-Primero te mató a ti, padre -dijo con voz temblorosa- . Luego a ti, mamá... Pero algo ocurrió cuando me intentó matar a mí con un avada kedavra, no lo consiguió, por el contrario me concedió algunos poderes involuntariamente. Según Dumbledore, tu sangre y tu amor me salvaron, y conseguí a mi favor una protección más grande de la que puede otorgar cualquier otro hechizo... Pero era huérfano. Me llevaron a vivir con los Dursley, y pasé diez años penosos, en los que no supe que era un mago hasta que un gigante, Hagrid, me lo dijo cuando tenía que recibir la carta... A partir de ese entonces, todo fue un poco mejor. Conocía a Ron y Hermione, amigos de Howgarts, mis únicos amigos... Cuando tenía once años, me enfrenté a Voldemort de nuevo, para conseguir la piedra filosofal, y conseguimos nuestro objetivo. Al año siguiente, fue con Tom Riddle, y un basilisco enorme de la cámara secreta de Salazar Slytherin... En tercero rescatamos a Sirius Black del beso del dementor, que había sido encarcelado en la prisión de Azkaban por un asesinato de trece muggles y un mago, pero nosotros descubrimos que el autor de ese asesinato fue...fue... Peter Pettigrew.- esperó un momento para ver como reaccionaban sus padres, y al ver que no decían nada continuó:_

_  
En cuarto me volvía a enfrentar a Voldemort, esta vez él consiguió parte de lo que quería...utilizó mi sangre para inmunizarse, y consiguió un cuerpo nuevo...tuvimos un duelo de varitas en el que, al ser hermanas, una obligó a la otra a expulsar los hechizos últimos. Mi vara obligó a la de Voldemort a sacar las almas de aquellos que había matado, y fuisteis vosotros, en espíritu, los que me salvasteis de la muerte, pues estaba solo, y Voldemort contaba con una escuadrilla de mortífagos..._

_  
Quinto fue uno de los importantes cursos mas importante de mi vida, la orden vino a rescatarnos al DA (Dumbledore's Army) de los mortífagos que nos acorralaron en el departamento de misterios del ministerio de magia...-en ese momento, harry paró, se acordaba demasiado bien de lo que había pasado ese mismo verano- íbamos a rescatar de nuevo a sirius, pero fue una trampa, Voldemort utilizó la legeremancia para introducirse en mis pensamientos, para que fuera al ministerio y recogiera la profecía que le condenaba a él a muerte...al menos es era lo que él pensaba. La profecía se rompió, y solo en Hogwarts, Dumbledore me contó la verdad: la profecía decía que yo debía enfrentarme una vez más a Voldemort, y que en ese enfrentamiento uno de los dos moriría. _

_El año pasado, investigué con Dumbledore hasta que supimos cual era la razón de que Voldemort no muriera…Hizo seis horrocruxes – su madre ahogó un grito -, dos de los cuales fueron hallados y destruidos. Dumbledore murió en junio. Pero luego descubrí en verano que había renacido, ya que el también se procuró un horrocrux, para…-pero no siguió. No les contó que sabía lo del hechizo para hacerles "desaparecer"._

_  
Este verano ha sido bastante traumático para mí, pero hay veces en que no puedo recordar pasajes de lo que hice, y lo último que recuerdo haber visto fue a mi amiga Hermione llorando desde la puerta... Un gran vació, y de repente, una puerta y vosotros. No sé más._

Se quedaron cayados un momento, se miraban los unos a los otros, y la luz de Lily volvió a brillar, rompiendo el silencio que les pesaba...

-Llevamos vagando por el vacío del velo casi dieciséis años...-dijo- No puedo creer que hayamos sido tan ciegos...-rompió a llorar, y con esto James la abrazó fuerte contra sí.

-Debo hacer algo, estoy muerto y no quiero pasar el resto de mi eternidad aquí, esperando... Debo salir- dijo, y fue corriendo hasta la puerta por donde había entrado, pero al abrirla, quedó horrorizado: no había NADA. Negrura, infinito, imposible de atravesar...Harry desesperó.

-Pero no entiendo por qué tu si sabes que estas muerto, y nosotros no lo hemos sabido nunca... Hasta ahora ¿Cómo es que tú, hijo mío…? – se extrañó James.

El destello dorado volvió a los ojos de la mujer...

- Porque no esta muerto. Está vivo, atrapado por alguna razón en este limbo...en esta dimensión - respondió con voz segura pero en un susurro.

Harry se giró y empezó a atar cabos...estaba siendo poseído, lo más seguro es que en el tiempo en que había estado desmayado hubieran intentado salvarle con algún remedio que él no conocía. No sabía que podía ser, estas tareas eran cosa de su amiga He... Her... ¿cómo se llamaba su amiga?

-¡¡¡Estoy olvidando!!!-gritó alarmado- ¡¡No recuerdo el nombre de mi mejor amiga!!

-Estas en el lugar donde al recuperar la razón pierdes los recuerdos- dijo James.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes, si ni siquiera sabías que estabais muertos hasta que os lo dije?-inquirió su hijo.

-Lo supimos. En el momento en que morimos y llegamos aquí, pero el poder del velo es muy fuerte, y lo olvidamos. Tú nos has hecho recordar, nos has quitado el pañuelo de los ojos para que pudiéramos ver nuestra realidad, y tú que estás aquí estás siendo influido por el poder de la muerte, del olvido… estas perdiendo la memoria de lo que ocurrió en tu vida...

-¡¡Pero no estoy muerto!!- gritó efusivo Harry.

-Pues hay algo en tu interior que te convence de lo contrario- respondió Lily.

No les hagas caso, Harry, ellos no saben nada...empezó la voz de su cabeza olvídales, no les reconozcas, aquí puedes olvidarlos, el velo lo permite. ¡Hazlo!...No son nada para ti

-No sois nada para mí- dijo sin darse cuenta de que sus padres se asombraban al ver un destello negro en sus profundos ojos verdes...

-Harry, aquí estas solo tú. Recuérdalo cuando esa voz te incite, solo tu y tu cuerpo, nada más...

-Pero "la voz" es muy fuerte -contestó Harry.

-No lo es. Tú lo haces fuerte, pero no lo es...tienes que encontrar el camino que te lleve a tu esencia, a tu alma. Esa voz no pertenece a tu alma. ¡Expúlsala!...No te dejes arrastrar por él. Voldemort no lo merece.

-Porque él aquí no existe, en esta dimensión solo estamos los muertos que no se saben difuntos, y los vivos enviados Tú estás vivo...Él no ha sido enviado, y no esta muerto, no tiene influencia aquí, échale de donde no pertenece.

-Yo he sido enviado a la muerte más tétrica, pero ¿por qué? - se preguntó Harry.

-Harry, tenías que darte cuenta de alguna manera, tenías que descubrir lo que te poseía, y allí la mente es cerrada y confusa, llena de ideas normales que no pueden ver más allá del límite de la vida. Tú estas por encima de esa vida, él no puede poseerte, ni él, ni ninguno de sus secuaces; porque eres el Elegido que ha de acabar con Voldemort, puedes y debes vencerle.

-Yo soy el enviado- dijo a su padre con una sonrisa.

-Tú serás el que nunca más volverá a entrar en esta dimensión de nuevo, porque ya conoces la verdad de tu destino: destruirle a él. Ya desvelaste la paranoia de la posesión... ¡Harry Potter no puede ser poseído en ninguna dimensión! Hijo, estás por encima del que te ha poseído, tú eres mucho más fuerte que él, y tu poder es infinitamente más potente. Expulsa a Malfoy de tu mente, Harry, ese no es su lugar – decían James y Lily.

-Es cierto ¡es muy fácil!, solo he de convencerme de que no puede poseerme, porque yo no quiero que me posea, y no le voy a permitir...

Una pequeña luz se abría detrás de sus padres, que se mantenían abrazados, mientras miraban a su hijo, orgullosos de lo que era, al fin y al cabo. Harry extendió los brazos para abrazarlos y decirles adiós, pero al estirar las manos, una sensación extraña le embargó, era arrastrado hacia el vació, y sus padres no hacían nada por evitarlo, se limitaban a observar cómo se alejaba, y estaban sonrientes.

Intentó gritar, pero no tenía cuerdas vocales, se llevó las manos a la boca, pero no había ningún orificio que tapar, y sus manos se desvanecían...era solo Esencia, era Energía, estaba renovado psicológicamente. Nadie podría volver a poseerle sin que él lo quisiera, porque gracias a sus padres había descubierto su razón de ser y la había aceptado... Esa era la razón de visitar lo que se ocultaba detrás del velo: solo tenía que aceptar su razón de ser. Voldemort sería destruido no más se enfrentaran Harry y él. Estaba seguro.

Cayó. Literalmente. Su cuerpo dio una sacudida impresionante, con tanta fuerza que todo él se elevó de nuevo separándose del colchón un par de metros... Todos los allí presentes retrocedieron alarmados, y Hermione Granger dio un grito que todos ignoraron, o más bien no notaron con los suyos propios. Harry tomó una basta bocanada de aire desde la cama, como si hubiera estado minutos enteros sin respirar, y fue vencido por un sueño impresionante, aunque deseaba despertar, su viaje le había agotado.


End file.
